Forest of Memories
by nintendosegahasbrofan
Summary: Spyro and Cynder have been together for about 5 years now and decide to get some quiet time in the forest, but while reflecting do not know they are being watch in the shadows. So this is a one shot I thought of with my friend Apexwolf. Really hope you guys like it. Also to note this will probably be the only M rated story I write.


It had been almost over 4 years since the defeat of Malefor and all of Avalor was returning to normal. Peace had finally reigned as all had lived about their lives in peace. However for the legendary purple dragon himself, Spyro he was in anything but peace. Due to him and Cynder saving avalor and banishing Malefor for good he and then becoming famous to all of Avalor. They had recently been staying at the temple helping teach new dragon students. The purple dragon could be seen in the hallway in a lavender t-shirt and blue jeans has he walks down the hall breathing in and out.

"...*Sigh*... Sometimes training new dragons can be so exhausting." He had given some of his time to help the guardian dragons to help train new dragons to their fullest potential. However as he was lost in thought he then felt something touch his tail. "Was wondering where you were." Spyro turned around and saw Cynder had her hand on his tail as she followed it upwards. It wasn't long after Malefor's defeat that Cynder told Spyro how she really felt about him and they became a couple. Though Spyro lacked the knowledge when it came down to being a mate… especially to a dragoness like Cynder. The way she teased him was… unnerving to him. Though he just tried not let it rattle him. "You know you really shouldn't be walking down the halls on your own." She said. Spyro shook his head trying to calm his nerves and gave a sincere smile trying not to look embarrassed. "Well I thought you were still busy helping Terrador with combat training." He replied.

"Oh I wrapped that up awhile ago. I was going to surprise you by seeing you in the archives since you're usually there by this time but you weren't there." She said. She then looked at him with an evil smirk. "Are you keeping secrets from me? Or are you trying to hide from me? Cause you and I both know its kinda pointless to try and hide it." She said. Spyro started to get a nervous smile on his face because of the last few times he tried and failed miserably due to Cynders methods.

"No it's not that. I just needed a change of scenery is all." He said as he walked out to the balcony with Cynder following behind him. He then just let the wind blow as he was thinking. "*Sigh* It's just been crazy huh? I mean I can't even walk the streets of Warfang without being reminded of my deeds." He said. Cynder then giggles "Well what did you expect? You basically are the dragon of legend, and not only did you and I defeat the darkest and most powerful dictator around, but you put the planet back together for pete's sake. If anything you should've expected this." She said to him.

Spyro smirked. "Yeah I guess I should've figured that out huh?... I guess I just need to get away from all the attention is all." Though as he looked out from the balcony he was starting to feel the affects of the daily grind and all the fame and attention that had come along with it. Not to mention the occasional dispute from here or there from time to time and oddly those were the only times that Spyro looked forward to. Though Spyro had appreciated the peace that everybody was enjoying as well as himself, and he was very glad that the planet was not on the verge of being destroyed like it had some time ago when Malefor had reigned unchecked across the land. The young Dragon was starting to feel restless again and wanted feel the thrill of adventure again, though preferable not something that threatened to tear the planet apart. Instead he was resigned to praise and glory of fans that revered him for his deeds of the past and taking the occupation as instructor to the younglings of the temple and instructing them to be future guardians when the time was right. Of course that was easier said than done when some of the little tykes had the worst attention spans he had ever seen, and would have a tendency to wander off and rather do their own thing then follow the what the rest of the group was doing which made things harder when Spyro had to turn his attention away from the rest of the students to get the stragglers back in line and it would affect the attention of the other students by either getting them distracted on what they were doing or cause a fight to break out when the others got frustrated by the those very same antics. Even Sparx at one time had made remarks at the little monster antics, which of course had gotten him banned from the training grounds all together when the younglings would would repeat the remarks to their parents which earned many dirty looks from both the parents and the instructors. Which inevitably lead him to go back to their hometown when his tolerance with everyone except Spyro had worn thin.

And then there was Cynder, the very Dragoness standing beside him on the balcony of the temple with a sly sultry smirk on her face. She was wearing a simple black tank top that showed off her mid section and those tight short short jeans girls wore with white frills on the end of the sleeves. The once "Terror of the Skies" had actually surprisingly built up quite the fan base when she helped Spyro defeat Malefor, and when I mean fanbase I mean every young male dragon that turned her way when she walked by and had them gawking at her with there tongues out. She had grown and matured into a beautiful Dragoness with a tight curvy figure and physique. Though the Dragoness had eyes for one young male dragon and that was Spyro himself. Though as of late since that day she confessed her love, she had grown more and more feisty with him and more bold with her advances. It also didn't help that Spyro had grown and matured as well form that pudgy early teen body he had saved Avalor in. Now thanks to time and rigorous training from the Temple's guardians and instructors, Spyro had grown and buffed up as well in his new body. He now had a broad muscular body, with sculpted abs and pecs with large biceps and triceps for arms as well as large leg muscles as well for his duties as protector of Avalor. Though Cynder had seen the improvements as well to the young dragon's body as well, especially during hot summer days when Spyro t-shirts would get soaked from sweat the rigorous training he did to keep himself fit for any future conflicts he'd face. Especially when Spyro would get uncomfortable from wearing a drenched shirt and would discard it for comfort and to let some air circulate through his sweaty body, especially when he went flying to keep his aerial combat maneuvers honed. Though this unfortunately also stimulated Cynder's libido even more, Especially when she managed to find him with his shirt off and earned him some more sultry smirks and passionate flirting that caused him to blush and become embarrassed but to Cynder seeing that expression from him meant she was doing something right in her own strange way?

Though now she was starting to get more daring with her advances, and even managed to sneak into the young dragon's sleeping chambers at night to seduce him in bed. Even using her Shadow abilities to sneak into bed with him and attempted to have some fun. To which Spyro had to remind her that this was a temple and was pretty sure this violated some sacred restrictions. Even though Cynder would argue that the temple was used to roost dragon eggs for hatching and asked Spyro the process of how eggs came to be in the forest place. It was times like these he wished for the gentle wisdom of Ignitus to guide him. Though alas the temple was without a fire master to occupy its ranks which was one of the large reason's Spyro had to take his occupation as an instructor seeing it was his obligation to honor the guardian that taught him who he was and to master his element of fire by taking over the duties he had until a proper replacement stepped forward. But alas none had been found for the time being and they feared they'd have to groom a new master which was likely going to take a long while especially when a suitable candidate has not been realized yet. Which only served to make things more hectic around here especially since there was never going to be a guardian that would ever feel the empty void of Spyros heart.

Spyro though then turned to Cynder. "You know what? I think I have an idea." He said. Cynder just looked at him curiously. "Why don't we go on a little camping trip? You know just the two of us." He said though upon saying it he had the feeling it was probably a mistake to ask. Cynder then smirks. "You mean some time in the woods just you and me? No one else?" She asked. This off course caused a nice pink rose blush to envelope the young dragon's cheeks as he nodded. "Y-yeah. I mean… I figured we haven't been seeing each other much during the day… and well… it might be a nice idea to do something with just you, you know?" He said trying to be sincere. Cynder's smirk grew on her face as she brought her tail up to Spyro's back side. "Are you sure that's all? Or is there a 'deeper' reason?" She said as her tails moved around Spyro's back like a snake. Feeling it swoop around his waist as if trying to bring him closer. Spyro though just grinning nervously just shook his head.

"N-No. Nothing like that. I just wanted to spend time with ya was all. Plus we could use some time away from our home. Nothing more, nothing less." He said as he was nervous but at the same time aroused by his girlfriend's antics as he found it harder to say no on both fronts on his end of his perspective. One because he wasn't sure how long this would grate on Cynder's tolerance on not wanting to…. 'have fun time with her' and it could end up putting his relationship with her in jeopardy (though why did it feel that sexual peer pressure only took one side of the gender spectrum of respecting female and didn't feel like it extended as much to males?) . And two because he didn't know how long until his own passionate desires got the better of his prudish ideals. He wasn't going to lie that a part of him was tempted to partake in what Cynder was constantly wanting him to do, especially since how attractively sexey she was on the eyes, as he nervously grinned and tried to put on a pleasant front though was failing miserably at it.

Though Cynder gave a playful grin as she knew better then that. In her mind's eyes at least. To her it was an excuse for a guy to put up a front of chivalry when he of course wanted to do something less innocent and thought Spyro was now finally working up the courage to get physical with her just wanted to find a more reclusive spot to comfortably consummate his love for her. Though she played along with his front and to make him believe she understood his innocent motives. She then walked away as she looked back at him and gave him a suggestive smile as she walked towards her room to start packing as Spyro was really straining on his smile to the point it looked like a toothy freakish grin as he began to sweat from the effort. When she finally turned away and head down the corridor to her chambers. Spyro finally breathed a sigh of relief. As he thought before it was getting harder to say no especially with his own primal urges fighting against him and running out of excuses. Spyro had even began to lose count on how many times this was a regular occurrence with her and wondered if this trip was a good idea to go with her. Though the academy was starting to get overwhelming and he was due for a vacation. Though the problem was he was too caught up in these thoughts to even pay attention in front of him and he then runs right into someone as they both fell on their back.

Spyro was then gathering himself as he started to stand and then he heard someone speak. "Ouch jeez dude." Spyro looks up to notice a red dragon with a nice orange jacket and yellow T-shirt with black jeans. It was his old pal Flame. Flame turns to see Spyro and smirks. "Wow Spyro what's up with you? Eyes broken or are you looking for a flamethrower to use for a stove?" He joked.

Spyro looked at Flame as he held a hand out for him to take. Spyro then got back up as he scratched the back of his head. "Eh heh. Sorry Flame. I didn't see you there. I kinda was… lost in thought." He said though saying the last three words kinda made him wander his eyes a bit as he looked back down the hall. Flame caught wind of his sight and turned to look down the hall from the balcony and the only room closest to the balcony was Cynder's so it didn't take a love doctor to figure out what Spyro was thinking of. Flame smirked and then decided to try and pull Spyro's tail a little. "Ooooooh. This wouldn't have anything to do with that hot, sexy black dragoness now would it?" He said as he raised his brow muscle up and down. Spyro's eyes then went as wide as dishes as he turned back to Flame. "What? Nonono that is not it at all… I was just… thinking about...what kinda trouble Sparx is getting into." Flame though knew Spyro better than that and just rolled his eyes.

"Spyro come on. Don't take me for a fool. I know you better than that. Cause for one you know Sparx can take care of himself and secondly you've got that look in your eyes like you walked in on something you shouldn't have or that Cynder pulled one of her little cheeky stunts on you." He said. Spyro just sighed and motioned Flame to walk with him to his corridor. "Sigh ok you got me." He said. "It is… well sorta. See I had a thought and well I was thinking that maybe me and Cynder could use some time off from the training and… you know from the attention we've been getting from everyone in Warfang. Which I admit we can't even walk into town without getting bombarded with screaming fans and people worshipping the ground we step on, and we just want to get away from the hype of it all, especially with Cynder since she can't get keep every grubby fanboy hand off her." He claimed as they entered. He thought thought to himself. _though that was technically a lie since Cynder seemed to fare quite well with her fan base without an ounce of gripe from it. Honestly I can't help but wonder how she manages it, cause with me when I walk the streets when there is a sum plus of girls out where I am… and even then I feel I need my own personal riot squad from the rampage of fangirls that swarm me like a piece of meat to a school of piranha"_ Spyro had grabbed a bag and started packing up what he needed for the trip. Flame thought smirked from hearing that and spoke. "Oh really… cause from what I hear that is not how it is with her?" He said in smug sarcasm as he crossed his arms and leaned against the cave wall interior. "From what I hear she can walk the streets in broad daylight as well as night without a problem? You on the other hand, from what I heard fare better with Cynder holding your hand in broad daylight then on your own, which from a certain standpoint sounds kinda sad depending on how you look at it?" Flame scoffed as he rolled his eyes at his friend's ability to clearly save the world, but completely pathetic inability to handle himself with a mob of fans. Spyro though unamused at this statement turned and gave Flame a deadpan glare for his smug remark and retorted. "Hey I like to see you try and deal with a mob, especially one consisting of a band of crazed fangirls and see how you fare against their onslaught, cuz I'll tell you I fought legions of apes who hated me and were set out to kill me and they somehow lacked the ferocity and determination, when compared to my adoring fans!" As he shook a bunch of his own boxers at Flame in protest. Flame just snickers at Spyro's protest and shakes his head. "Well I'm not exactly sure what that's like but I know I'm glad I'm not you." He said with sarcasm. Spyro just gave a "well now." face before he turned and threw a shirt right at Flame. Flame just chuckled as he got the shirt off his face. "Mature much?" He asks with sarcasm. Spyro just shook his head and spoke. "Anyways how would you know about how Cynder handles her fans anyhow?" He asks. Flame just chuckled. "You really want to know that?" He asks. Seeing that grin made Spyro very nervous but he nodded his head cause he admits this intrigued him.

Flame smiled as he then went back to leaning against the wall of Spyro's room and closed his eyes as he began to recap the incident. "Well there was this one time when I was at the lounge room at the temple…"

 _ **Flashback**_

Flame had gotten up to get some drinks as he noticed Cynder close by as she walked by, but then noticed this tough looking Dragon had noticed her as well and began eyeing up her tail that led to her tush as he began to make his move on the sleek black Dragoness. Flame thought about intervening right there and then but wanted to know, just how this would play out as the dragon started complimenting her. However from what Flame could see Cynder just smirks and thanks him for the compliments. However the dragon starts to brag about his abilities and compared them to Cynders mentioning they make an excellent combo… much better than Spyro. Cynder then gave a bit of a wide eyed smile. "Really now?" The dragon then just talks about how Spyro doesn't have much knowledge about dragons for one and asks about that for all they knew he could turn evil just like Malefor since they shared the same species and powers. "Honestly if anything he should be locked up before he ever gets the chance. Anyways a girl like you deserves someone so much more than that dragon." He said. Cynder just closes her eyes. "I do don't I?" She asks. Though she then walks up to him and for a minute leans on him and she whispers something that Flame doesn't hear but that's when Flame cringed when he saw her slam her knee right between his legs. The dragon just let out and "ooofff" before holding his hands down there and falling on his side. Cynder just smirked and walked away. Flame just witnessed this and just shook his head. "Yeeesh…" Is all he said.

 _ **End of Flashback.**_

Spyro just starts to laugh. "Wow really? Ha that sounds like her kinda. I'm surprised she didn't annihilate him" Flame chuckled as well. "Yeah I know right?" He asked. Though thinking of that got him wondering. "So how long do you two plan on being gone?" He asks. Spyro just shook his shoulders a bit. "Not that long. Just one week is all." He said trying to sound neutral. Though Flame just smirks at him. "Mmmhmmm. You have anywhere specific you had in mind?" He asks. Spyro just placed a few more things in the bag. "Uhh… You know just pay a visit to where I grew up and then a little camping in the outskirts." Flame then went from a smirk to a confusion look. "Um wait… you were raised by insects right?" He asks. Spyro nods and then Flame just then covered his mouth trying not to laugh because he knew right then and there that was a mistake for Spyro, since he knew what some insects did to one another when mating. Spyro could hear his snickers as he turned back to Flame now with the confused look in his face. "What's so funny?" He asks, though Flame was in debate a whether he should tell Spyro or keep his yap shut since he took enough pot shots at Spyro's love life, but this scenario was just too juicy for him to not laugh at, especially since he can imagine how awkward this could be when he was at his home town with the other residents there. Plus this could make Spyro feel different in a bad way since he didn't have the luxury of growing up with his own kind, though considering how horrible things got in Avalor during that stretch when Spyro was growing up, that seemed almost preferable then growing up in a scorched up wasteland of a war zone and you were constantly on the run desperately trying to find safe refuge to settle on. So he decided to back down on that. "Oh nothing Spyro. Well I hope you have a good time out there. Though you sure there isn't any other reason to camp in a forest for a whole week?" He said with a smirk, to which Spyro began to turn red, since he knew what Flame was getting at and just shook his head. "Whaaa… N-N-No?! Why would you say that?" He asked with a surprised face. Flame looks like he's about to let loose some chuckles as he slapped his face in disbelief at Spyro's naivety and lack of preparation. "Dude! Come on! I have two questions for you? One are you sure you're into girls, cuz if you aren't, I'm telling you right now and in case you're wondering I'm not on the market for swinging like that, cuz that's the only reason I can see why you're not into someone like Cynder and want to keep it platonic between you two? And two if you're not the one planning any shenanigans, then you can definitely bet Cynder is considering she seems to have the limbido to make up the both of you in this relationship. Seriously you're going to be all alone with her in the woods for a whole week, and you don't expect her to make a move on you? Cuz if you keep brushing her off like that, she going to start to wonder about you?"

Spyro just sighed as he closed his closet door and started developing a blush on his face. "Look I get where you're coming from Flame really, but… I very much doubt Cynder wants to do anything along those lines…. Despite some… shenanigans she's pulled." He said mumbling that last part. Flame got curious. "What was that?" He asked. Spyro just shook his head. "UH NOTHING!" He said with that blush growing. Flame's smile starts to grow. "Oh I heard something. You want to repeat that?" He said. Though after a long hard look on Spyro's face Flame starts to develop this *OMG* look. "Oh you didn't" He said. Spyro just shook his head. "IT IS NOTHING LIKE THAT!"

 **Meanwhile**

Cynder was smiling as she put away some things for the trip. However as she was packing there was a knock at her door. She then just speaks "Come in." she says to the person outside. That's when the door opened and in came a pink dragoness with light yellow horns wearing what looked to be a pink shirt, khaki shorts, and slip on loafer shoes. It was Ember the dragoness who had a crush on Spyro for some time but after discovering Spyro had a crush on Cynder she felt she had no choice but to move on. Though it wasn't long until she hooked up with Flame and the rest as it was history. "Cynder!" Ember said with a smile on her face. Cynder smirks. "Hello Ember how are you doing?"

"Oh very well Cynder thank you for asking." She said. "Hey I was wondering if you still had found my diary. I left it here by accident and was wondering if you found it?" She asked. Cynder thought about it before reaching in her draw and pulled out a pink book with a few decorative magenta jewels on the cover. "You mean this?" She asks. Ember gasps a bit before snatching the book out of her hands. "Yes this is exactly what I was looking for. Thank you thank you Thank You!" She squealed a bit. Cynder just smirks at Embers reaction before looking back at her closet. Ember turned to look at Cynder and noticed the black bag on her bed and gave a questioning look. "Um… are you going somewhere?" Cynder just nods a bit and then Ember gasps. "You're not going to take off like you did last time are you?" She asks. Cynder just turned and shook her head. "What? No no no Ember. Don't worry its nothing like that I promise. Me and Spyro are just going on a… little vacation." She says. Ember then sighs in relief upon hearing that but then this developed into curiousness. "Where are you two going?" She asks. Cynder just then smirks. "Oh no where far. Just a little trip out to the woods." She said as she put last minute things in her bag and closes it. "So you're going camping with Spyro?" Ember asks trying to confirm it. Cynder just nods as she puts the bags strap over her shoulder.

Ember crosses her arms and smirks. "Was this your idea?" She asks. Though to her surprise Cynder shakes her head. "Truth be told no. This was actually Spyro's idea. He said it would be a nice time to get a break from things, have some peace and quiet, and to spend time together" She said. However that's when the smile turned into a naughty smirk as she walked up to Ember and whispered. "If you catch my drift." Hearing this Ember immediately just smiled with a blush before giggling so hard. Cynder then just giggled a little as she guessed Ember caught on real quick. Ember then calms down a little and decides to ask. "So I suppose you're going to make this a trip he would never forget on this… date you could say?" Cynder's smirk grew even wider cause of the thoughts and idea's that ran through her head. "Oh big time my friend."

Ember just sighed as she started to laugh a little. "Oh dear… that poor dragon has no clue what he's in for." Cynder couldn't help but giggle again. Though after a little bit of the giggles Cynder had a thought go into her head that she nearly forgot about. "So should I ask how things are going with you and Flame? I heard you two hooked up a few months ago." She said. Ember hearing this just blushed with embarrassment thinking about the red dragon. "Oh Flame… yeah he's great. Him and I… well you could say have had some very great moments together you could say." She said with a shyish tone in her voice. Cynder hearing this got a little curious as the shyness meant Ember was hiding something. "Oh… Is the flame hot enough to get some hot embers the air?" She asks as she nudges the pink dragoness shoulder. Ember just giggled at her comment about them finding it very funny. Cynder giggles herself a bit before standing up "Alright I better go meet up with Spyro." She says as she reaches and opens the door knob. Though she then speaks. "Oh and try not to get so close to the flames while we're gone ok?" She said as she winked before closing the door behind her. Ember though was left with confusion this time trying to figure out what Cynder meant by that.

As Cynder was waltzing her way down the hallway with her duffle bag hung behind her shoulder with a sly yet pleasant smile across her face. As she drew close to Spyro's quarters she could hear the commotion between Spyro and Flame. "Look man, me and Ember have been together for only a few months, and despite my doubts she would ever get over you, to even notice me more than just a friend, she and I have gotten physical plenty of times in that time span. While you and Cynder have been going since….?" Flame inquired as he wasn't really sure how long him and Cynder have been dating, to which Spyro replied in a bit of a hesitant fashion. "Uhhh about three years now I suppose?" To which Flame face slapped himself upon hearing that. "Three years?! You two have been going out for three years, and you haven't gotten intimate with one another officially yet?! Most couples would of tied the knot in that time span and you haven't even struck a home run yet, especially with how Cynder has been going hot and heavy on you, you haven't plowed her yet!? Dude are you sure you're not gay or anything cuz most males would of hit that a long time ago?! Are you trying to break Guinness world record on how long you can….?" To which Spyro drastically began shushed him so no one would overhear them and have Spyro face an awkward slew of questions from the crowd as to why the Legendary Purple Dragon hasn't gotten laid yet. "Keep it down!" he said in a shrill whisper "You want my sex life to be a top subject of gossip around here or something?!" To which Flame crossed his arms and said in a deadpan expression. "You have to have sex first in order to be qualified in that category, you do realize that?" To which Spyro said through Clenched teeth "I know! You do realize there's more to a relationship than just scoring, you do realize that? Otherwise it will make the relationship feel kinda hollow and meaningless." To which Flame retorted. "Yeah, but relationship without it makes it kinda cold and disinteresting as well? Seriously Spyro if you keep brushing her off like this, you're going to lose her if you don't plan to submit sometime, or Cynder is going to think you're really not planning on wanting to be with her." He said.

Spyro just sighed as he turned away. "Look I know where you're coming from Flame and while I don't want to admit it… you might have a point…. But even still…. I'll figure something out ok? So please just drop this subject." Flame just shrugged his shoulders. "Alright whatever dude. I was just trying to help was all." He then crossed his arms as Spyro opened the door while Cynder hid behind the wall. "Oh and one more thing Flame." He said as he turned back to him. "Never bring this subject up again. Got it?" He asked. He then walks out as Flame just chuckled and uncrossed his arms. "You got it pal." He said slapping Spyro's back a bit as he walked out behind him. Spyro then shut the door as Flame looked at him with a thought. "By the way if you do plan on having your way with her. Do you know how you're gonna play it out?" He asks. Spyro just went quiet for a bit and then gave a sweatdrop. But then just turned back and smiled and said. "Knowing Cynder I don't have to…. she'll just come onto me, I'll just have to know when to be ready for when she does?" Spyro said as he waved him off. "Alright if ya say so. Anyways I'm going to go find Ember." He said. Spyro was curious as he smirked. " You have some big date or something planned with her tonight?" He asked

"Heh you can say that sure. Anyways I'll see ya around Spyro. Tell Cynder i said hi." He said as he walks away Spyro had just sighed with thoughts roaming his mind. " _Sigh I know it's been a long while since Cynder and I started dating but… Flame just doesn't get it… I mean I'm still trying to figure out how dating a dragoness is different from a female dragonfly…. Besides the obvious differences. In any case maybe the best thing is to just trust my gut and go from there… besides Cynder doesn't seem to be the type Flame made her out to be._ " As Spyro had considered these thoughts Cynder decided to sneak ahead using her element of Shadow so it looked like she was nowhere around where Spyro and Flame had there little *buddy talk.* An elongated Shadow then sped across from where Spyro was and went down the corridor of the temple and made right turn to where Cynder appeared to make it look like she was nowhere near to where she was eavesdropping on Spyro and Flame, as she had a playful smile on her face as she said to herself "Ohhh he has no idea how right he is?" As she then threw her bag over her shoulder and made it look like she was just coming down to see him.

That's when Spyro came a walking thru still in thought for a bit so Cynder spoke to get his attention. "Something on your mind? Or are you just thinking of…. how do you guys put it…. 'how to have your way with me?'" She asked with a nice smirk on her face. Spyro hearing this snapped away from his thoughts with a blush and his pupils shrinking to the size of walnuts. After a second of processing that info he then turned to Cynder and shook his head. "Whoa whoa whoa. It is not like that Cynder I promise. I was just lost in thought was all honest." He said shaking his hands in front of him side to side. Cynder just giggled as she just lowered his hand and kissed his cheek. "Oh come now Spyro I was only teasing you. After all it's not like you would anyhow." Spyro just turned to her with a annoy look. "Hey what's that suppose to mean?" He asked. Cynder smirked "Oh nothing now come along big boy. We do want to get to the forest before sundown right?" She asked as she walked ahead swaying her tail around a bit. Spyro just shook his head and followed behind her for a bit.

The two arrived outside the temple and continued walking for a bit. Cynder turned and looked at Spyro as he walked beside her and thought about what Flame said to Spyro. She then thought for a bit. " _Hmm I know Flame said Spyro should make his move or whatever but who said he had to… nothing saying I can't provoke him"_ She said. She then walked right next to him and spoke. "So you excited about our little vacation?" She asked trying to get some words out of her BF. Spyro smiled and just laughed a bit. "Yeah, I can't wait to get away to some peace and quiet in the forest with just you by my side, I'm sure you and I are gonna have a very pleasant time once we get there?" Spyro said hoping to believe what he said was true, and just have a recreational time camping with absolutely no stress what so ever. But as he looked to Cynder with a slight feeling of uneasiness he couldn't help but wonder if she wanted that too? Though what he didn't expect was what Cynder did next. She then got close to him and let her tongue loose on his neck letting it lick him a bit. Spyro froze up a bit as he felt the warm dragoness long tongue go up his neck slowly. He felt the saliva trail it left for a bit and then reacted just jumping back a bit freaked. "CYNDER! WHAT THE HELL?!" He asked totally shocked and surprised. Cynder just giggled at him. "What Spyro? What got you so cranky?" She asked smirking. Spyro looked like he was losing his mind a bit. "What got me so- you know what did. I mean you can't just go and do that out on the open" He said in a complaining tone. Cynder just giggled as she turned and placed a finger under his chin.

"Oh stop whining like a little baby honey. I was merely trying to get your attention was all." She said innocently but then spoke again but with a smirk. "Though this didn't seem to be a problem before." She said. Spyro just shook his head and as his face showed he was agitated. "True but it's different because we're in public… Everyone can see us ok?" He said though to Cynder it sounded like an excuse. "Oh come now the only thing dragons are noticing is you acting like a fool. Seriously Spyro calm down. Relax a bit." She said just waving him off a bit. "Now come along we should get there before sun down right?"

She then takes to the air after that leaving Spyro a little flabbergasted, confused and embarrassed a little. He then sighed and looked down. "Man i really need to start figuring out Dragonesses… especially her." He said to himself, and with that he took to the air following right behind her.

The two were seen in flying right beside each other as Spyro was shaking off that uneasy feeling Cynder gave him. He just allowed the quiet and calm skies to relieve him of the stress he was under. That's when Cynder smiled and got a little ahead of Spyro. "Hey Spyro." She said. Spyro looked up as she was ahead. "Think you can keep up with me for a bit." Hearing that brought back some memories from when they were out trying to help Meadow a while back. He then smirks. "Oh haha Cynder. Don't think you're the faster dragon here." He said as he flew ahead of her a bit. Though she then giggled before taking off. Spyro saw this and chuckled before picking up some speed following right behind her.

The two dragon's could be seen streaking across the skies flying above the forest. Cynder was still ahead and looked behind to see Spyro right on her tail. She then spoke out. "Think you can still keep up after I do this." She claimed as she looped and dove straight into the tree's. Spyro knew this to be a dare to follow right behind her but honestly he liked a good way to test his dodging while in flight. He followed Cynder right behind as he dove right down into the leaves. The two were dodging tree's left and right while avoiding branches as well. Though after seeing Spyro right behind her and closing fast Cynder caught a branch with her tail and pulled it back a second before letting it loose and smacking Spyro in the face. *Thwhap* Was the sound heard from the branch smacking against Spyro. Though h but brushed it off as he tried to catch back up with Cynder though that's when he looked up at the leaves and this gave him an idea.

Meanwhile Cynder was flying ahead smirking " _hope I didn't hurt him to badly with that branch"_ She thought. She then decided to look back and see where the purple scaled dragon was but was surprised to see no sign of him. She looked back and was curious as to where he disappeared to but that's when out of no where something came soaring out of the trees and grabbed Cynder knocking her to the ground for a sec. They twirled around in a circle for a sec and stop as whatever it was let go and had gotten up walking over to her. It was Spyro and he had the biggest smirk on his face. He then holds a hand out for her "Now were even for that little smack to the face." He said. Cynder just smirks back as she stands up. "True but now I'm covered in dirt cause of ya." She said with a smirk "And you know I'm not going to let that stand right purple boy?" She asked placing a finger under his chin. Spyro had a feeling Cynder was going to say that since she liked doing the teasing more than being the victim of it. He recalled the last time he did Cynder gave had waited till he was in his white boxers and gave him the mother of all wedgies that almost tore the boxers apart. So he knew he was in for it cause she had that look saying " _I'm going to get you when you least expect it son"_

After there little 'race' the two decided to walk a little more through the forest until they came across a nice opening that was perfect for someone to camp in. Spyro took a quick look and didn't see any signs of anyone for miles on end. "So what do you think Cynder? Is this not a great secluded place to camp?" He asked sarcastically. Cynder just shook her hand side to side a bit giving a 'meh' signal. "Eh it's alright I guess?" She said with that grin of herse recovered very quickly and tried to catch back up with Cynder though that's when he looked up at the leaves in the trees and this gave him an idea.

Meanwhile Cynder was flying ahead smirking "hope i didn't hurt him to badly with that branch." She thought. She then decided to look back and see where the purple scaled dragon was but was surprised to see no sign of him. She then stopped and turned all the way around with curiosity as to where Spyro disappeared to but that's when out of nowhere something came soaring out of the trees and grabbed Cynder knocking her to the ground for a sec. They twirled around in a circle for a sec and stop as whatever it was let go and had gotten up walking over to her. It was Spyro and he had the biggest smirk on his face. He then holds a hand out for her. "Now we're even for that smack to the face you gave me." Cynder smirks at his remark as she takes his hand. "And you know I'm not going to let that stand right purple boy?" She asked placing a finger under his chin. Spyro had a feeling Cynder was going to say since she liked doing the teasing more than being the victim of it. He recalled the last time he did that to Cynder. She had gave him the mother of all wedgies when he was just in white undies which almost tore by this action. So he kinda knew he was in for it cause she had that look saying *I'm going to get you when you least expect it* look.

After their little 'race' the two decided to walk a little more through the forest until they came across the place Spyro had mentioned. It was a clear opening with a smooth dirt surface, tree's surrounding the area and if you listened very, very closely you could hear a river, and about a half a mile away was a pond perfect for swimming. Spyro took a quick look and didn't see anyone for miles which relieved him as no one but him still knew about this place. "So what do you think Cynder? Is this a secluded area or what?" He asked sarcastically. Cynder just shook her hand side to side a bit giving a meh signal. "Eh it's alright I guess?" She said with that obnoxious grin of hers. Spyro just sighed at her in response with a smile. "You are never pleased are you?" He asks.

The two had set their bags down on the ground as Spyro stretched out a little with his arms and wings. "Oy flyings great and all but… it can be quite tiresome." He said. Cynder just snickers at this comment of his. "Oh come now I know you haven't used those wings until you turned about 12 because you thought you were a dragonfly but i would think about 7 years of flying would make up for that." She said as she reached in her bag pulling her stuff out. Spyro rolled his eyes. "Says the one who's been flying for almost all her life… *urgh* Man my wings are stiff." He said. Cynder just shook her head and walked over as he sat on a log and then placed her hands on his wings as she placed pressure on them to loosen them. Spyro at first jerked by this as he felt the tendons in his wing 'crack' like someone would with their fists. Though after that it then started to feel relaxing as he sighed in relief and started to relax. "Oh yeah… that's the spot." He said as he looked as calm as a puppy. Cynder just snicker as she wrapped up his little wing massage. She then releases the grip on his wings and goes to her bag. Spyro then stands up and turned to Cynder as she rummages through her bag. "Ok i will go ahead and set up the tent and collect firewood. You can handle getting dinner right?" He asked. Cynder just smirked as she took out what looked like an extra batch of clothes. "Oh please Spyro if i can handle things like gremlins, golems, and a tyrannic dragon I think i can handle a few woole beasts." She said as she picked up the outfit she just took out. Spyro noticed the outfit as Cynder turned her back to him as he asked. "What's that?"

Cynder just smirks. "Oh you'll see soon enough." She said. "Now why don't you get done your chores and i'll get mine done." She then disappears beyond the trees. Spyro just rolled his eyes having a feeling the outfit she had was some kind of cosplay outfit or something. Choosing to let that slip out of his mind he first takes out and puts together the tent they had brought with them. Once that was accomplished he went out collecting whatever fallen sticks and twigs were on the ground that were perfect for the fire. However that's when the sounds of rapid water flow drew him away from his objective as he went to investigate. He then found the sourçe of this noise to be a river however after close inspection of the area he felt like there was something familiar about it.

At the time he wasn't sure but that's when he turned and from about a few miles away he could see the temple of the dragons. "That's why this place is so familiar" He said to himself. "This was the place where Ignitus took my egg and sent me flowing down this river…. Its where i met my adopted family" Thinking about that brought back his younger years growing up under the dragonfly's. Nostalgia hit Spyro hard. He had a small smile on his face, as he looked around; remembering the area more and more as the seconds passed. But like everything good in the world, there came a time where it had to end. Spyro let out a sigh that he didn't even know he was holding and rested against a tree. Minutes had passed as he returned to the camp and there was still no sign of Cynder whatsoever. I guess the stereotype of women taking a while to get changed may just be true or may not be because the next thing you could here was sheep *Baw*'ing in panic. Spyro hearing this smirks as he watches the fire burn.

"Sounds like dinner will be here soon." He said poking the fires stirring the sticks to keep the fire in a mellow position. Though thinking of Cynder hunting brought back some memories of her as of recent and Spyro had to admit Cynder was acting a lot more different than usual. She seemed to have gotten a lot more feisty and more direct than before. "What is going on with her lately…. I've never seen her like this… I mean… Maybe it's just my lack of dragoness knowledge considering where i grew up but… could it be she's…. In season? Or something?" He said to himself. This of course disturbed him a little thinking he was just like some sorta boy toy for her amusement however these thoughts would have to wait as he heard Cynder come back rustling through the trees. "I found us some nice juicy sheep for tonight." Spyro turned to Cynder and he just had the stick in his grasp for two seconds but after looking at Cynder he gripped it to the point where it snapped in two seconds. Cynder had changed into the outfit from before which was a leopard bikini top and the bottom like a beaded skirt but if Spyro looked closely he swore it was see through but he wasn't sure thanks to the night sky being a little cloudy right now. Cynder could see the look and smirked. "Like my new outfit? Saw it in a shop. The seller said it would look great on me so I thought I'd show you in person." She said as she set the dead sheep down and showed off. Though the two dead sheep he had some concern for. Mainly hoping they didn't belong to a flock or anything. Though looking at Cynder and the way the outfit showed off well… all the right places you could say. Spyro understood more and more why the guys in warfang were always on top of her. To them she was like a total bad, sexy dragon. Which Spyro is into… maybe? However the image was a bit disturbing because of the blood dripping from Cynders mouth. The outfit plus that for some odd reason brought back memories of the Terror of the skies. The way she was towering over her, her body and clothes, the fights they had. It was like bad juju vibes. Cynder noticing Spyro's nerves starting to break like a ice pick through an ice cube.

She kneels down in front and speaks gracefully. "Everything alright sugarplum?" She said. "Was it something you heard or…" She then moved in closer as Spyro started to leaned back a bit since Cynder was getting in his personal space. "Or did you see something you like." This cause Spyro to feel like an iron ball dropped down his throat and slam into his stomach. It was almost like looking at the Terror of the Skies again, it was unsettling but at the same time arousing as well. As his mind and libido were at war with themselves, which was a conflicting matter in itself seeing as he couldn't distinguish what to feel about this at all? Had he grown up a normal Dragon would he then feel alright with this, or would he feel just as conflicted as he was now? He couldn't make up his mind at all? On one hand, his mind was telling him to resist it, as he still really wasn't up to getting down with Cynder like that. However, his body on the other hand was desperate, and craving for 'action'. He was constantly at a civil war with himself over this topic. Sure, sleeping with Cynder would probably be nice and would help his reputation, as he'd be known as the guy who had sex with arguably the most badass chick to have ever had existed up until now; But, of course as he grew older, there really wasn't any need to constantly want to have sex. Of course when the chance of doing so was laid out right in front of him, his body sometimes acted before his mind could even compute what was going on. Spyro unknowingly found himself slowly backing off from Cynder as she crawled towards him in a unmistakable manner which Spyro, while certainly being no romance expert could identify as seductive and almost begging him to give in and give not just her, but at times himself what he desires.

Cynder could see the way he was about to break and sealed this move with a nice kiss on the lips. Of course this lasted only a few seconds before she decided enough… for now. "Alright I'm going to get started cooking dinner." She said getting up. Spyro was still stuck for a second trying to get his mind back in one piece. After putting his senses back together Spyro see's Cynder picking up one of the dead sheep and going for the other but Spyro grabbed that one and spoke. "I'll help. I know my way about skinning a sheep." He said.

The two started cooking there sheep after skinning it. Spyro had used his flame breath to help speed up the cooking process making sure they were cooked just right. He then turns holding both in his hand giving one to Cynder. "There you go my lady. Fresh cooked sheep." He said as he placed the meat in Cynders hands. "Why thank you good sir." She said trying to sound like a proper woman. Spyro just chuckled at this before sitting down next to her with his. The two dug in and in a 'surprising' turn of events devoured the meat in seconds. All of the worry that Spyro previously held for the sheep vanished once he took a chunk out of the sheep. Though with the way it was cooked it would make anyone relax and enjoy its gentle taste. After they wrapped up with their meals Spyro set there stuff inside the tent to make sure no critter came along and got into their napsacks.

"Hey Spyro come take a look at this." Cynder called out. Spyro's curiosity peaked as he walked out of the tent to see what Cynder was calling out for. As he left the tent he spies her looking up with a face that showed an amazed expression on it. "What is it Cynder?" He said he made his way out into a clearing in the canopy of trees where an open view was made in an open field surrounded by the forest of trees. However unbeknownst to the pair a certain ominous figure had settled behind the concealment of the leaves and branches within the tree line just to the right of the couple, it's sinister green glowing eyes peered through the shadows of the bramble of leaves and branches that concealed its presence, as it watched in great interest of the new comers to it's forest.

As Spyro made his way to Cynder across the open field. He could suddenly suspect why she brought him out here, as he looked up, to the cosmic heavens, and saw Avalor night sky. It's sparkly stars shined like diamonds and it's two moons showed across the sky. One completely full while the other was crescent since it's sun was shining more on the previous then the later. They especially shined down on a particular Dragoness as she stood on a slightly elevated mound in the center of the field. It's light glistening on her radiant figure with her scantily clad body, giving her an almost otherworldly look to her beauty as Spyro suddenly gazed upon her, and was transfixed in awe at what he saw. Though he was admiring her beauty, there was neither a perverted thought or lustful thought in his head as he gazed upon her. He just wanted to innocently just gaze upon her as she looked at him with her green eyes as she struck a subtle pose for him to take in the sight. Though after a bit of gazing Cynder turns back to the sky and sighs as she sits

"It feels like we almost never get to see a sight like this. Even after you put the world back together. Sights like these aren't easy to come by." Spyro who had snapped out of it as he walked over and sat down next to her as he turned to the sky scratching the back of his head. "Y-yeah I guess you're right. In a way it's like a side of night we have never witnessed before… well when you think about it." He said trying not to make the conversation awkward for anyone. Cynder chuckles a bit. "Yeah that's true but how could you see it when we're usually stuck in the temple or that place the moles built for us back back at warfang." Spyro shook his head "Well at the temple I'm too exhausted for star gazing and well Warfang mostly because of you." Cynder just turns away with the smirk of a sly woman. "I do not know what you are referring to."

Spyro just rolled his eyes. "Sure you don't" Spyro said with obvious sarcasm in his voice. Cynder hearing this took this as a bit of an insult and had this thought in mind. " _Alright mister sass back, let's see how you handle this then?"_ She then stood up and pointed at the sky. "Hey Spyro look over there. If you look closely you can see the great hunter of the sky's, Leo" She said. Though Spyro then stood up and looked in the sky to try and spy this constellation Cynder pointed out. However he was so concentrated that Cynder was able to slip away with such ease without him seeing. As she moved away Spyro was squinting his eyes trying to find a constellation which f.y.i doesn't exist. "Cynder are you sure its there? I mean this is like trying to connect the dots without the numbers telling you where to go." He said.

Cynder though just giggled at his arrogance a bit as she unclipped her top. "Oh it's there Spyro just keep looking." She said as she starts to move her skirt and pantys down. Spyro came at odds with looking after a bit and just sighed feeling like he was duped like a goofball. "Cynder are you sure you saw something cause you could've just been seeing thi-" He stopped himself mid sentence when he looked and saw Cyndee was just… gone. He was quite confused as he looked around for a bit trying to find any signs of her. "Cynder?" He called. "Cynder, where'd you go." Spyro looked around a little longer before spying something on the ground a few inches away. When he looked he saw what looked to be the clothes Cynder was wearing not to long ago. All including her under garments.

This then caused some worries for Spyro as he then went a little further ahead looking for her. "Cynder where are you?! Come on please answer" He said with worry. No answer however. With the circumstances that have occurred Spyro had a few ideas of what happened, and they all were not pleasant with results. "Ok so lets see here… Cynder's missing… and all of her clothes were left behind so maybe A. She went to the river to wash up, B. Maybe some guy followed us out here and grabbed her while i wasn't looking, to which he forcefully took her clothes off and having his way with her, or C. a carnivore came and snatched her up, voring her but left her clothing behind." However the minute he thought that he just smacked his head real hard. "Ok Spyro don't be stupid that's impossible cause for one thing it would've devoured her with her clothes even if it somehow got them off her, second you would've heard something like that come and get her…. I really need to stop reading those stupid comics Sparx keeps with him"

Though that's when Spyro started considering a possibility he wasn't wanting to. " _What if… what if she's been… corrupted again…?!"_ The minute he thought that he felt like his heart stopped dead on him. The very thought that Cynder would give back into the darkness was unthinkable…. But at the same time would explain why she's been acting so direct lately. But almost immediately Spyro felt a wave of guilt hit him. He did feel a bit of anger towards himself for even thinking that Cynder had somehow went back to her old, evil ways. But he didn't rule the possibility out completely though. After all of the stuff that had happened in this god forsaken world, Spyro could believe that practically anything could happen. Maybe Ember could finally stop bugging him… well except for that. That will NEVER stop for as long as Spyro lives. He surveyed the area again, but the result never changed. Cynder was still nowhere to be seen. Every second seemed to last a bit longer as Spyro grew more worried as Cynder was yet to come into view. But as Spyro was caught in a web of his thoughts, he was pulled out of it by a rustling noise coming from a hedge a couple feet behind him. Spyro slowly turned his head to face it, and mentally contested whether he should walk over to it or not; but after what felt like hours, Spyro walked over to the hedge, although a bit hesitantly. Spyro swore he could hear something giggle, it sounded almost like disembodied children from some horror flick to him. but pushed that possibility to the sidelines. Probably watched way too many horror flicks as of late. Upon reaching the hedge, he mentally counted himself from three to one, and when he hit one, he pushed past the hedge to find….. Absolutely nothing. Spyro face palmed so hard he hurt his snout.

"Got myself worked up for what? Absolutely nothing! Goddamnit!" He cursed as if he muttered a few unholy things under his breath. But since he was caught up on his thoughts again (What a shocker), he didn't hear the sound of footsteps fastly approaching him from behind.

"SURPRISE!" The being shouted as it pounced at Spyro from the shadows, tackling Spyro to the ground in a… hug? Spyro looked up to see a naked Cynder hugging him. He didn't know what to do. Go with it, or be pissed that she made him scared that something may have happened to her. Going with the latter of the two options, Spyro frowned as Cynder refused to relinquish her grip around Spyro's upper body. He was ready to lecture her, until she got off of him and was sitting on his stomach. Spyro's jaw hit the floor so damn hard it probably caused an earthquake in Japan. His face had went from its normal purple colour, to a bright rosy red. His eyes were as wide as dinner plates and he was stiff as hell… in two ways. Cynder laughed at Spyro's reaction and planted an affectionate smooch on his lips, and Spyro lost focus on everything else apart from the hot chick kissing him and kissed back. Cynder smirked under the kiss at her little accomplishment. Suddenly, a idea came to fruition in her head and taking advantage of Spyro being distracted, she put her hands underneath Spyro's shirt and using her shadow ability managed to remove all of Spyro;s clothing and I mean all of them and then moved away from them. He didn't even feel this happening, whatsoever. Cynder finally broke the kiss and smirked deviously at her Fiance, and Spyro smiled back at her, completely oblivious as to what Cynder had just done.

It was a quiet moment for these two bare dragons however as the wind blew by in the form of a small breeze Spyro however could feel it like it was Dante's Freezer all over again. He was unsure of how it could've gotten cold that fast especially if it was a small breeze. Cynder smirked at Spyro's cluelessness and decided to give him a sort of hint as to what was going on. "What's the matter Spyro? Is it too chilly out here for you?" She asked. Spyro looked at Cynder with a very confused expression as he nodded. "Well kind of Cynder… but…. I'm not sure as to why…" Though as he thought about it more and more he decided to try and lift up into a sitting position (Which is a little difficult considering Cynder was on top of him) However that's when he felt the grass slide on his bare back a bit and thus started hinting at something. Considering how Cynder's smile, the breeze and what he felt it didn't take much to put two and two together. Spyro then looked down and saw his shirt was gone leaving his bare chest out and even though it was the only part of his body he could see at the moment it told him enough. He then looked at Cynder with a very blank expression and spoke. "C-C-Cynder….. D-Did you do…. What i think you just did?" He said very nervously as that blank look started to turn into embarrassment. Cynder though giggled at her accomplishment. She didn't speak she just scratched the underneath of his chin a bit and then let that go from there and downward as if tracing a line. She thought then stopped where his chest and torso were connected and removed her finger. Spyro then felt his face heat up as Cynder was getting very, very close to his junk. She had stopped tracing her finger around Spyro's body by this point. If Spyro had trousers on right now, he'd start feel his pants begin to tent, but taking into the fact that Cynder had already 'helped' him in removing his clothes as he began to feel his manhood slowly rise up like a phoenix into Cynder's genitalia and Spyro's brain started going to panic mode as he was now just realising that he was one or two steps away from doing 'the deed'. Cynder moaned in pleasure from Spyro's manhood grazing her genitalia, leaning her head back with both of her eyes shut so she could fully process the pleasure ringing throughout her body. She even shuddered slightly from the pleasure that Spyro was granting her. But Spyro shook his head rapidly and out of panic as a rage slowly began to form inside of him.

"Cynder!" He shouted as he shoved her off of him as he slowly picked himself off of the ground. His panic was slowly but surely turning into anger. The fact that she had the gall to pull off a stunt like that and made Spyro unwillingly go with it (although he had to admit the kiss was a sensation) was unappreciated.

"What the hell Cynder?! You… You can't just do that!" Spyro exclaimed at her covering up his private area. However his outburst made Cynder taken back, but she quickly put on another sultry smirk, and she didn't show any intention of backing down.

"Oh, come on spyro… stop acting like this, this isn't a big deal. It's not like we haven't.. done it before." She said in a flirtatious tone, beginning to trace a finger on Spyro's chest once more which Spyro then used one of his hands to push away it away without a sign of hesitation. Spyro recalled back to that time in Warfang where Cynder had performed something similar to the situation he was in now, but Cynder swore to him that it was an "accident" but he knew better than that. He KNEW for a damn fact that she timed it perfectly, and that this was also premeditated. Spyro was now more focused on the present as his face was a deep crimson.

"No. Cynder, are you kidding me?! You can't just pull something like this, AGAIN!" He shouted at her again, a frown making its way onto his snout. But his shouting once again had no effect on Cynder as her smirk went nowhere and she pushed herself closer to Spyro.

"Well… why not? There's no rule against it is there?" She asked slowly. Spyro literally felt as if he was gonna explode in a moment as a pissed off time bomb, and that timer was just about to hit zero. Sure, she had a point. But his counter to Cynder's argument was, "What if someone had seen us?" And Cynder plainly replied that "Spyro, there is no village in sight… there is no one here except you, and me" Smooth, he had to admit. But it didn't change his opinion. He was going to once again voiced his opinion but Cynder stopped him by putting a finger over his lips.

"Plus don't you think it's natural for a female to play with her mate a little bit?" She asked. Though hearing that only made Spyro angrier he was filled with much rage that he took this little joke serious. " _So is that all i am to her? A toy waiting to be played with?!"_ He moved her hand away from his mouth giving a very deep glare. He has had enough of this. "Oh so I'm just a plaything to you? Great to know you only see me as your little dragon toy instead of an actual dragon. Nice to know I can be such great source of amusement to you!" He said with a harsh tone. He then fully stood on his two legs still keeping himself covered below not wanting even Cynder to see. He then spoke as he looked around. "Now help me look for my clothes. I really do not want to deal with anymore of this." He said as he tried walking away but then Cynder's smirk… it started to turn into a frown and her face was going from sly to nervous. She was starting to worry about Spyro's… attitude.

"Now hold on Spyro, there's no reason to be so angry I was just having a little fun with you was all" She said, but Spyro just stopped and just turned to look at her. "Just to fu...I.. you… Ugh that is not the point Cynder! And you see this just proves what I've been saying Cynder. You think of me as your toy or something? You don't think I have feelings, a saying in these cases, or ANYTHING AT ALL FOR THAT MATTER!" He said raising his voice a little. Cynder's worries started to increase as Spyro got angrier and angrier. She thought hopped to calm him down and spoke. "Spyro I don't see you as my plaything at all… you misunderstand." She said desperately trying to talk some sense but Spyro already in his rage just started speaking out without thinking. "Oh really? Me misunderstand huh? Well considering our history together I beg to differ. You know you'd think to be more considerate of others feelings and would be aware when they weren't exactly wanting something like this to happen. I mean I would never ever think of pulling something like this off on anyone especially you, but I guess you wouldn't know something like that huh? Considering you were Malefor's and his goons attack dog!" He said insultingly. The minute though she heard those words she went wide eyed and felt the words were like knives cleaving right at her chest.

The memories of her as Malefor's puppet… The one that everyone was afraid of… the Terror of the skies. All of those came flooding back to her cause she knew he was right about one thing she was the Dark masters puppet once but she knew Spyro knows how much she hates her past and is trying to move past it, but here he was using it as an insult. Spyro looked at Cynder as a dark cloud covered the moon after he said those words… however when the clouds lifted Spyro was shocked to see the expression on Cynder's face. "A few seconds ago she was smirking like a sly cat but now… she was showing a face that looked like she had lost something precious to her.

Spyro was wondering why she looked so sad until he recalled what he had said and that's when he covered his mouth with his hands ashamed of what he had said. "C...Cynder… I'm… I'm… sorry I… I didn't mean it I swear" He said as he tried to approach her. Cynder however stepped back a bit. Spyro noticed this and kept on theapproach. "Spyro… Don't come any closer." She said to him as she crossed her arms across her chest as she was overcome with grief. "B-But Cynder. I… I didn't mean what I-" Cynder though turned away as she started developing tears. "J… Just leave me alone!" She said as she then just ran off. Spyro tried reaching out for her. "Cynder wait!" He called, but it was too late. Cynder had vanished into the night forest using her element of shadow.

As Cynder was gone from sight, Spyro emotions began to take a downwards spiral to rock bottom. He didn't mean to go that far, he had hoped that if he let out his frustration towards her that he kept bottling up to that point that she'd understand and back off. But now…. he feels like he made a horrible mistake, and that he may of inadvertently drove her away for good this time. Upon realizing this his eyes then began to tear up at his shameful act. Sadness soon became despair as he stood there naked as he reflected upon what he done. He then fell back on his back on the grassy field and let it be his mattress. It being surprisingly comfortable against his bare scales and almost soothed the turmoil he was feeling, key word almost as he looked towards the starry heavens and then growled at the beautiful atmosphere and moment squandered as he then screamed out in anger as well right after.

"What the hell is the matter with me!? Why can't I just enjoy a moment with my girl, without feeling like an awkward freak!?" He said as he now was upset with himself. Not only did he feel like an idiot, but also a complete jerk as well as well. He didn't know about the fairer sex, but it wasn't fair to act the way he did and take it out on her. But was it so much to ask that Cynder respect his boundaries as well? He didn't know what to think now. He thought as he massaged his temple with his right finger and thumb. Maybe he just wasn't ready for a relationship at all? But now, that just made him feel lonely and empty now. He really didn't know what to do now. He then raised his hands up to the heavens and then yelled. "Ancestors? I beseech you!? What am I doing wrong here?! Please!? I need your guidance…. Ignitus? If you were here, I know you'd know what to do to guide me? You always knew what what to do our say?" Spyro said as his words drifted off to depressingly just confiding to himself. As he knew Ignitus was no longer here amongst the living, and Spyro felt poorer for it now. He then closed his eyes and was tempted to fall asleep right there, but even if he was alone he didn't feel sleeping bare naked out in the open like this. Though there were few things that could challenge him as the current Purple Dragon, he still felt exposed and vulnerable out in the open like this. And plus he had some thinking to do as well, as he then got up from the grassy field he was laying in. Went over to his discarded pile of clothes that Cynder left from her trick. He then grabbed at least his boxers put them on as he decided to go through a small hike through the forest. Hoping to have a revelation while he was out for a late night stroll. As Spyro began to walk in the opposite direction of where camp was, towards the tree line facing the south. He was unaware that the stalker from earlier on top of the tree's to his right had noticed as well as it silently descended from it's tree and began to pursue its unwitting prey.

 **Meanwhile in the lair of the Chronicler**

In a cave in an unknown location you would see many shelves of books lined up as well as an hourglass at the center. However in a room next door you would find a familiar blue dragon reading over a chronicle of a being on this planet. "Hmmm quite an interesting history this one went through." He said as he closes the book. He then places the book on a shelf but then accidentally knocks over another one. He turns and picks it up off the floor and smiles seeing that it was Spyro's "Oh young dragon. How I miss you…. Hmmm" He then thought as he looked at the book. He then used his staff from his predecessor to hover over Cynders book. "I suppose it would not hurt to see what these two have been up to since the last I saw them." He said as he opened both books. As he flipped through each of the pages of both books regarding the… events that have transpired over the last three years brought quite a shock to him you could say. Though as he kept reading from both sides P.O.V's he was caught up to their trip to the forest. As he watched the images unfold before him he could see Cynder being her cheeky self and though he knew this of her being he is the chronicler he got to the point when Cynder started to make her maneuver and got concerned.

"Oh dear I fear Cynder may be overdoing it? I just hope the young dragon does not do something…. rash." He said though he was debating on whether or not to proceed reading this, since he was intruding in on a possibly intimate moment the two were having. Though as he kept viewing the events that played out his concerns were confirmed when Spyro, in a fit of rage yelled at Cynder for her hijinx and said some rather harsh words that lead to Cynder leaving with tearful eyes. He then saw his former apprentice being filled with sadness and regret for his action, and then beseeched the heavens, asking for the ancestors for guidance. It was then Ignitus then closed both books of the two dragons, with a feeling of concern for the pair and what this might spell out for the future.

If this went unremedied, then it could spell out potential doom for not only the future, but also could affect the outcome of each of the young pairs outcome for them as well, seeing as they worked better as a pair, and needed each other for guidance and to lean on the each other through harsh times. Seeing as how unpredictable the future was and what might be looming over the bend later on.

As Ignitus then ventured into the main chamber of his keep, he then contemplated on whether or not to bring Spyro's consciousness to the keep, like his predecessor had done in the past, since he could not leave the Chroniclers Keep due to his new responsibility as the new chronicler, since he was in charge of maintaining, safe-guarding and updating the Chronicles of every Dragon that had ever lived. And with such information at his disposal, it was easy to see why Spyro had issues with dragon courtship since he had been raised and believed he was an insect for most of his life. However Cynder's past was far more traumatic and troubling when compared to Spyro's, and if it got progressively worse and left unresolved, again this could affect the outcome of the future as well each of their own futures. Especially Cynder's. With no roots to call her own except for her villainous past, if she did not seek counsel for her troubles, then this could affect her conforming to a normal life and could lead her back down the same dark path she had been on during her past. Only this time, she would have no aspiration to come back if she deemed no one cared about her and no one would ever see her more than just a just a monster, and Ignitus wanted so much more for her then what the hand of fate dealt her at birth. Right now Ignitus had to go into the main chamber and prep for their arrival to his Keep.

 **Back in the forest with Spyro**

Spyro had been walking alone through the forest for sometime and though the uncomfortable of being only in boxers instead of clothes was bothering him. " _Ok I admit that at first this seemed like a good idea… but maybe I could go back and at least grab my pants… but then again we are out here all alone and there's no one for miles… and I guess this could help me for… 'situations' of this kind of manner… at least I think it will?"_ He thought giving an awkward smile. However that smile quickly faded as his thoughts were turned back for what he did to Cynder. " _Ugh Idiot! Why did I yell at her like that?... I...I wasn't thinking...sigh at least Sparx isn't here… he try and say something hilarious or something twice as bad about Cynder… like that one time."_ He said. Spyro then thought back to when the three had came back from the Convexity.

 **Flashback**

Spyro was resting in one of the chambers with sparx and a third guest who was on the far side of the room. Unfortunately it wasn't considered to be much of a rest considering Sparx was nagging at him

"Okay just to clarify, we saved the day, we saved the mentor figure from the clutches of a very sexey yet extremely deadly dragoness, we stopped an evil overlord from being unleashed into our world, saved the day and yet I have only one question?" Sparx said as he was talking to Spyro while he was recovering in bed. "What's that?" Spyro asked reluctantly to Sparx. "What in the hell is she doing here with us, I mean come on Spyro, she should be locked up after all the travesty she's caused everyone, especially you, I mean didn't you say yourself how terrified you were of her?" Spyro diverted his eyes away from Sparx question. "Well it's just…" but Sparx further pressed on. "I mean no one can blame you for that that considering she made everything we faced off before her, look like a sunny day walk on the beach!" Spyro just rolled his eyes at Sparx complaint as it was starting to annoy him to no end. However he couldn't argue that Sparx wasn't wrong there as Spyro knew only too well what he was talking about since he was their adventure, but Spyro couldn't place his claw on why exactly he saved her back there or is defending her now even. He then decides to tell Sparx. "Look Sparx there was something about her when I looked deep into those eyes… Like past the ferocious, dark, destructive dragon… underneath it I could see like she was calling out for help… Like she regretted doing what she was doing and wanted it to stop… I know it's crazy but it's like I said it wasn't her fault it was the dark masters… and even now she still feels guilty about what she did… anyone still feeling that guilt shows she regrets everything she ever did as the terror of the skies." Sparx though still had his arms crossed. "Sigh dude I guess I can see that a bit I mean it's like me and you in a way except you're a dragon with weight issues instead of a crazy huge dragoness that wanted to kill us." Though little did Sparx know someone who was also in the room on the other end was listening as she pretended to be asleep in another bed as he continued. "I mean seriously what's your deal with her anyways?" Sparx said as Spyro looked across the room with sympathetic eyes of concern for the young black Dragoness that was now no bigger then him.

He felt upset knowing that she had to live with the mistakes of the past in her. His only hope was that she realized she didn't have to face it alone. Sparx caught this and said with a smug smirk. "Ohhhhhhh, I get it now, your a little hot under the collar for little miss dark and deadly December?" Sparx said. "Whaaa, no man come on!" Spyro said with flush cheeks. But Sparx kept pressing. "C'mon man I totally get it, and don't worry it's completely natural, Especially in the insect world, not to say it's completely safe or that it will make you live to a ripe old age if you want to get tangled in that web with that literal black widow, don't get me wrong it's kinda kinky you want to ride that on your first go, but don't you want to live life a bit before you get tied down hahahah." Though Spyro heard this from his adopted father he still found himself sick to his stomach.

"Sparx please just stop." Though Sparx watched his reactions and continued. "Then again I know where there are some like mantis who love to just go for it as they nibble on each other on the head oh the creamy ooze as they much on their... " Spyro then turned green and eventually jumped up and ran to puke his guts out while Sparx found it to be hilarious. As Spyro went to empty the contents of his stomach from Sparx's vulgar sense of humor that's when Cynder decided she had enough of his sick antics and stood up from where she was resting and yelled. "Awwww shut up you Fluorescent Flying Dildo! As if I ate other dragons for some sick sexual fetish!" She said aggravated at his jokes. She then turns and lays back down as Sparx just scratch his head "Jeez what got into you miss cranky pants? It's not like you wanted to eat the poor guy alive just a few hours ago with a fiery passion…. so I stand by my sentiments!" That when Cynder really scowled at him and despite recuperating from her big battle and being cleansed of the Dark energy she had been infused with for so long. She somehow manage to find the strength to fly up and grab the fluorescent yellow dragon fly by his perceivable neck as Sparx then said in choked gasps. "W-what are you….?" But by then Cynder had taken Sparx to a shelf and found what looked like an empty Soda bottle and pulled the cork from it's top with her teeth and shoved the annoying Sparx into it to shut him up, as she then managed to cork the bottle shut with him crammed in there. "There! If I were you I'd conserve your oxygen in there by keeping that big fat mouth of yours shut! Wouldn't want to waste it running that smart ass mouth of yours. And if that doesn't work I'll throw you in the goddamn ocean in case you don't have enough sense to keep your yap shut!" She said as she then flew back to her resting place and then just settled in for a nice long nap. All the while Spyro had come back just in time to see Sparx get put in the bottle and he couldn't help but snicker at his predicament. It was then Sparx in his upside down stiff neck inducing position that he said through the fogged up glass of his breathing said. "Ohhhhh, glad you could find my bottled up anxiety so funny there buddy." He said sarcastically as he crossed his arms, not expecting to get rescued from his glass prison anytime soon.

 _End of Flashback._

Spyro just started snickering to himself. "Sigh man that lantern always knew how get himself in trouble huh?" He said to himself. "Even so… he always had a reason. Even though I never asked him to come, or to even go with me he stuck by my side… He was always somebody I could count on to be the comedian but also be a sort of help to me when it's needed the most…. Even if we are different species he's still my brother… to me at least… heh knowing him he probably say some stupid quip about my situation with Cynder heh…" Saying those words made him stop cold.

He then sat there with a deadpan cringe on his face, as he just recalled that he didn't need Sparx help to put his own foot in his mouth at what he just said to Cynder a while ago, I mean what was he trying to do; wish that Sparx was here so he'd have someway to take the heat off of him, or have him there to just to ease his own feelings and help convince him that being in a relationship with the girl that once tried to kill them was not such a good idea, so he'd be spared from more awkwardness with her? But if that was the case wasn't he just being a coward then. And what about Cynder's feelings in all of this? Wasn't he just letting her down then if he was looking for an out. He then began to trace the root of his problems back to his early childhood and to the point when he thought he was just some kind of Dragon Fly of some kind.

But Spyro decided to digress by going back to the main focus of his problems, mainly Cynder herself. He had to shamefully admit, he was still somewhat afraid of the formerly called "Terror of the skies". In his brief time as the "savior of the land" many years ago, Cynder was the first REAL challenge that he had faced. Every other enemy he had faced before coming to blows with Cynder, paled in comparison to her. Some of them may have been annoying to put down, but by no means did they even come remotely close to giving Spyro a fight like Cynder gave him. That's the sole reason that Spyro found her so intimidating. He thought back to when he had first encountered Cynder back at the forge. Upon seeing her for the very first time, he could understand why people were stricken with fear the moment they saw her. She was HUGE, and not only that, but the fact they were so close from each other, was frightening. One of, if not, the most terrifying thing Spyro had to do, was look at Cynder in the eyes when they first met. But when he was retreating into the volcano, he could see the results of her blasts to the mountains… It only added to the fear factor. It was as if a plane had crashed into a forest, sliding on the ground as it destroyed almost everything around it, the flames arising from the damage caused by her is also equivalent to a bomb exploding except with a lot more power behind the blast as he bobbed and weaved through the maze of tunnels of the volcanic catacombs of the forge. It was when he had arrived to the surface and out of the maze tunnels running through the forge like swiss cheese, he had thought that he finally made it out of the claustrophobic area, but after a moment he had come to the terrifying realization that he was practically a sitting duck out in the open with no obstacles or any sort of defence to protect him. He felt as if he was surely going to meet his demise. But luck was on his side as he avoided Cynder's attacks, although he had barely done so. He was still desperately maneuver his tiny little body away from her viscous clutches.

Although his maneuvering was not going to be enough as she came close to grabbing him with nothing between them but open air in their way. She was closing fast on him and with nothing to get in her way it looked like she was going to dispatch of Spyro for good had it not been for Ignitus. Spyro's mentor who came in just in the nick of time tackling Cynder taking him and her into the smoke disappearing out of sight. Spyro couldn't even recall a time he was so helpless and useless in any other situation but that one, and despite the other Guardian's reassurance Spyro still could not help thinking he failed.

" _Sigh how could I have let my fears get the better of me?... Sigh it's weird to think how afraid I was back there and yet… when I went to confront her at her lair and in the Convexity… It felt different. I felt fear at first but… then after discovering the truth about her… I felt… determined… Like I just couldn't lose that final battle no matter if it cost me my life… I just had to win… like I wasn't fighting just to stop the dark masters but… to save someone who was overtaken by his power."_

Though it was true that Spyro did fear Cynder when she was the terror of the sky's, he never let that fear grow into hatred towards her as well, as most did when he had restored and reformed her. He then remembered shortly after his first official meeting with her after saving master Terrador from the forge. As she had been doing with the other guardians before, she was draining Ignitus of his elemental power to create a key to the vortex back at her very own castle. Sure enough, he found Ignitus there, along with Cynder just waiting for him there as well. It was there though in that first clash that he felt the sure magnitude of his opponent. Not only he was fighting someone that was ten times his height, but also felt the brute force of her greater speed and strength, to which she effortlessly able to knock him around had he not taken care not to recklessly attack her. And even then it was a difficult uphill battle from there as he found himself barely able to keep her at bay and able to damage her. But during this as well, when he had better resolved against his fear, so it was not so blinding to him as it was before this, so during that time, he couldn't help but feel something very familiar about her even though they had never met before the Forge. It puzzled him as to why he felt this? However just then the syphoning process was complete as Ignitus had fell from his confinement and into a helpless heap of weakness as Cynder hardly deterred or even exhausted from Spyro's attacks had just swept him aside to go and restore her master from convexity. It was then that when Spyro went to question this to Ignitus did he get the shocking revelation about him and Cynder and get how deep the possible connection was between him and Cynder. As it turned out both him and Cynder were born in the same year and in the same temple when they were just eggs. But while his egg was sent down the river to be spared from the raid, Cynder's was taken while the others were destroyed and was taken to be corrupted to ensure the Dark Masters return to their world.

It was then, as Spyro went after her to prevent her from releasing the Dark Master from his imprisonment in Convexity. Did Spyro feel more resolved than ever to put an end to this and even save an innocent life that was corrupted and enslaved from birth to commit atrocities from an a relentless evil being who sought nothing but dominance and destruction upon their world. As he went to face Cynder for a final time as felt more determination than ever to end this.

As he went to confront her for this final battle, It was if he somehow felt stronger than ever, like his resolve and will helped to increase his strength and power in this final showdown between them, as it would be that final time they faced off against each other. As Spyro went to fight engage her he noticed that the fight had begun to slightly shift more into his favor as he found that this time, his attacks were doing more damage to her then before and now that he had a greater idea of her combat moves he could not only evade them better, but also take her attacks better as they seemed to do less damage than before. That or his strength, speed, or durability had somehow drastically increased during this particular fight. And as Cynder, in exhaustion and frustration prepared to finish off her quarry with one single powerful attack. But it was also then as he heard Ignituses voice in his head. As it told him to; "Unleash the true dragon within." As Spyro dug deep within his very being to unleash the very power that was within him as he not only felt the his own tremendous power being unleashed within his very body, but the very souls of the various purple dragons before him as they charged at Cynder bombarding her and tearing through her very being as they somehow cleansed her of the dark influence she had been under for the majority of her life.

As the dust began to settle, Cynder began to revert back to her true form free from the dark evil influence that had empowered her into the massive powerful evil dragoness that she was, to a young girl about his age laying there helpless and barely able to stay conscious from the exorcism attack she had just endured. Sparx tried to reason that they should just leave her behind as the entire void was beginning to collapse on itself, but Spyro couldn't help but take pity and sympathy on the poor young girl as he let himself nearly get sucked into limbo for the rest of eternity to save her, as he managed to overcome the suction of the vortex and power on through. By flying through with Cynder in his arms as his strength almost gave way from the effort, before escaping into the real world.

Back then it was the first time he ever experienced the power of the Dark Masters… little did he figure it was only a taste of what was to come. However this was also the first time he ever unleashed the full extent of his own power as well, but this left him thinking about how connected he and Malefor really are to one another. This was something he found he would come to terms with sooner than he thought.

Reflecting back was making him start to figure out the answers to his subconscious problems, however as he thought about the dark master he couldn't help but remember the time when he felt the power of the dark master power corsed through his own veins. The way that it felt darker but it couldn't conceal the similarity towards Spyro's own power. At first it proved confusing but yet later down the road he discovered why when he would learn of Malefor's connection to the purple dragon's history, with Malefor being one himself. Thinking to that Spyro couldn't help looking back to seeing his full figure and it was like looking at a reflection of his own self, but what made him nervous the most was the thought of how Malefor's power and influence had fit for Spyro when he destroyed the leader of the apes. It was like something that he was meant to have and that was creepy enough as it was. Realizing this however Spyro felt like he somehow played a role in Cynders… corruption. Even though he didn't have a personal hand in that play, it was still the power of the purple dragons that turned her into it. The way Malefor had abused his gifts and transformed her into it… it was a disgrace to his kind and to what he believed in considering that Malefor had a connection to his very heritage.

He then sighed and laid on his back of the surface of the rock as he thought back to when he and Cynder laid eyes on that image of Malefor in the catacombs below Warfang. " _I still just can't get it out of my head… the ancestors had such high hopes… yet in the end he took the dark route… and almost ended up destroying everything. I can't help but feel sorry for the Ancestors… Malefor let them down. I can only imagine how much anger and sadness flowed through them when Malefor turned against them "_ He thought. Thinking about that brought him to the final battle with him and Cynder against Malefor. The battle was quite a close one with the fierce clash between them and the Dark Master, and how every decision up to when he tried to rescue Cynder from being corrupted again to when they faced off against Malefor himself and how every decision had it's severe consequence on what had happened and how Cynder's indecisiveness had helped to bring them to this point and the only reason in the end was them being forcibly tied to one another for them to work together. That and Cynder wasn't exactly honest with Spyro from the get go. Discovering that she might of lied put him in a hard position and left him questioning if Cynder was helping him or not. In the end however she chose the side she was on and helped Spyro to fight on. As he thought back to the fight and remember the worries going through his mind though he didn't show it. In the back of his mind he was pretty nervous not for himself but for Cynder

While he would not admit it Cynder sometimes felt like a liability than anything else. He recalled when Cynder had ran away from the temple because she felt too much guilt for the pain she inflicted on everyone. Even after trying to convince her, she felt certain this was the right thing to do, unfortunately that lead to help unleashing the dark master even though it was unintentional it was still something that could've been avoided had she stayed. She did prove to be a helpful asset upon arriving in warfang when it was under siege by Malefor's forces or for trying to prevent the destroyer from getting any closer to its objective (But it ended up only working for a few seconds). However when entering the territory of Malefor's land she became uncertain that she wanted to face Malefor again even admitting she was scared to go.

At that point if they were not connected to each other at the time Spyro would've told Cynder she could stay with the others while he went off to go face Malefor himself. Though that's when his mind began to think. What would've happened had Cynder not been there to back him up? Would it have changed anything? Could it have been better or would things have ended worse for him? To his honesty he was not sure. He never really considered the possibilities before, but in a sense Malefor did use Cynder as weakness against Spyro in the past. The thing was though what was a weakness was also a source of great strength to Spyro. It was her that gave him the strength to keep going in the end even when his head was filled with doubts. As these thoughts were in a sort of competition with each other he decided he has had enough as he did not wish to have an answer to the question or even just let these thoughts control his mind.

" _Ugh I can't take this anymore!"_ He thought angrily. The thoughts were tearing him apart from the inside like a knife through meat. His mind was split with Cynder as his main concentration of it. He could not help but look guiltily at his own hands. He had started to consider himself unworthy of Cynder. She finally had a chance to act as a teen dragoness and what has he done? Nothing but shunning it and he hated himself for doing that. If anything it harmed Cynder more than him and if there was one thing he hated more than anything else it was harming someone he cared for. He then just decided to stand up and took a deep breath in and out

" _Alright calm down Spyro. You're stressed and angry. Just take a breather and leaves these thoughts behind"_ He thought to himself. He then just started walking away from the stone a little further into the woods. As luck for him would have it he came upon a pond. It was relatively small but it looked to be secluded as trees and shrubs surrounded it with a few big rocks here and there. " _Ah perfect. This is exactly what the doctor ordered. A dip in some cold water should help clear my thoughts…"_

He was about to hop in but then remembered he was still in his boxers. " _Hmmm… Maybe I should take these off… after all they're not exactly… made for water so I imagine they would be pretty uncomfortable… Plus I guess this could help with…."_ He coughs a bit as his cheeks blushed a bit. " _My… Girl troubles…. So to speak"_ He thought. So after doing a few sweeps making sure no one was around as well as trying to shake of the embarrassment he was feeling he finally decided it would be far better to chance it then to make the trek back in soggy wet undies as well as swimming with them on, and he couldn't leave them out to dry at night, seeing as it would make them damp for a long period of time, and he didn't want to chance leaving them over the campfire, where they would potentially burn either. That and his pack of clothes were still back at camp in the only tent they brought, and he didn't want to stay out all night in the nude. If he didn't catch cold then the Mosquitos would be having a smorgasbord on him in the open night air. He knew he should of packed two tents instead of one for his own convenience. That and he didn't feel up to facing Cynder just yet either, no telling what look on her face she had reserved for him back at camp. Spyro then nervously bit his finger as he did another sweep of the area, making sure there were no snoopers about or peeping toms as well as he went to pull off his boxers as he adorned a very nervous blush as he did it.

Meanwhile as Spyro was literally preparing to take one metaphorical plunge as well as a literal one so to speak. Spyro's mysterious stalker had snuck into some bushes out of the young dragons sight as she peered through an opening through the bushes on are unwary male dragon. It then donned a sinister yet pleased smile revealing very elongated canine fangs as well as other pearly white serrated teeth that almost glistened from it's vantage point. She liked where this was potentially leading to, she did like to eye up the quality of her prey as she was hunting, and to a hunter nothing was more beautiful and rewarding then bagging a handsome buck as her prize. And this perfect specimen was like a walking love magnet begging her to catch him in her trance. As she then got really excited as she noticed that he was about to strip off the only article of clothing on his massive and chiseled physique, as was now beginning to oggle as she began suck on her fingers itching for him to continue on this little strip tease.

Spyro then began to slowly reach down towards his red plaque boxers, giving a quick glance left and right as his blush began to intensify from what he was about to do, fearing someone would stroll by as he was stripping off his underwear. He began to break into not a cold sweat, but a warm one as he got to the elastic rim of his boxers and began to slowly strip them off, as his head turning threaten to give him whiplash from the increased pace of him looking around in a paranoid frenzy. As he began to perspire from his purple scales, he began to feel a cold chill from the all the sweat he was perspiring. As he even began to grit his teeth in fearful embarrassment.

Meanwhile behind the bush, despite Spyro's jittery and awkward 'show' he was putting on for her as she watched in a aching anticipation for him to take the plunge. To her Spyro was stripping like a confident pro to his audience, as she slowly savored the build up to the finale as he would reveal his bare masculine features unencumbered. The slow strip of his boxers was a build up, that had her passionately invested in her prize, the blush and increase of heart beat not only showed off a generous amount of blood being pumped through the veins as she not only saw the it from a infrared spectrum that lit up like neon light sign to her but showed internal scan of the beating heart as it was like a hypnotic nice beat to her, also showed the generous amount of blood being pumped through his veins. Even as he sweated she adored that as well. Not only giving him a sexey sheen to muscular body, but also carry the sweet aroma of his musk as well. As she practically began to melt on the spot and desperately try and almost failing to suppress a passionate shriek, as she nearly fell over as well causing the bushes she was hiding behind to rustle a bit, as she quickly composed herself so he would not be alerted to her presence.

As the slight sound of rustling was being made, just as Spyro was about completely take off his boxers, he then drastically yanked them right back up upon hearing that sound as he staggered back a bit from the sudden startle. He then quickly again swept the area to locate what the possible culprit was, as he felt a sudden chill run down him as he called out. "Uhhh h-h-hello? Is anyone there?" He said as he stood there looking around, waiting for a response.

After a few moments there was none, and Spyro thought it had been some raccoon or rabbit that had scuttle off somewhere and Spyro was beginning to have second thoughts about this and thought about leaving. But then he began to narrow his eyes in a deadpan expression as he began to feel like a complete wimp for being spooked out of this by possible just some small woodland critter. He then just thought, " _Screw it!"_ And instantly just shoved down his boxers exposing his private area to the open night air. As he hung his red plague boxers on a low hanging tree limb for safe keeping, he began to get a feel for this 'boldness' he was attempting, and oddly found it…. refreshing.

"You know…..I never actually noticed before but….. this actually feels kinda nice….. letting it all just….. breath." As he began shaking unencumbered tail that was attached to his naked rear end. He then saw a reflective surface off of the pond and then shyly put his index finger to his mouth. Though Spyro knew it was sort of vain, he never really 'looked' at himself in the mirror, and even though he never thought of himself like those vain meat heads who loved admiring themselves. He did now have the physique of one, and who knows? Maybe a little vanity would help boost his self confidence a bit so he wouldn't feel so…. insecure with…. His problems… and could help as well to see why Cynder or all the dragonesses in Avalor for that matter are so… greedy to see.

He then walked up to the surface of the pond to get a good look at himself. And when he did he couldn't help but be amazed at what he saw looking back. "Wow, I knew I've buffed up quite a bit but….. do I look good!" He said as he began to don a smile at himself. There looking back from the surface of the pond was Spyro head attached to a massive well sculpted physique. With big bulking biceps and triceps on his purple arms. Along with sculpted pecs and a great six pack as well along his golden underbelly as well that greatly accented them as well.

Spyro then thought " _What_ _the hell."_ And began doing various bodybuilding poses in the reflection of the pond as well, getting a goofy smug grin as he modeled as well. "Man… I can not believe what I missed out on?" He said. He then turned around curious as he got a nice look at his back side flexing it and his booty. He found this a bit embarrassing to look at but then again he did look and flew his own… unmentionable area but even still. He then shakes his head and decides enough is enough. "Alright I think that's enough… staring at myself." He said with a shameful tone. As he then just hopped in the pond.

Back behind the cover of the bushes the creature though a bit disappointed he didn't do another slow 'sensual' build up, and wouldn't mind another one, where he gradually took off his boxers. However the little modeling show he did, more than made up for the abrupt peel down. As she was treated to the full uncovered view of his muscular physique as he flexed every well sculpted muscle there was on his purple scaled body. She then couldn't stand it anymore as she then thought to herself. " _Oh sweet mother of dragon juice he's so…. so…. perfect. And even more so delectable, he's the purple dragon, the most rare and powerful of the dragon breeds. I MUST HAVE HIM!"_ She screamed out in her head as she managed to contain herself from just leaping out and grabbing him. She still needed to do this delicately and methodically. Right now he was in a calm state which wouldn't do for her, she needed to find the right opening when he wasn't looking. Plus as she was stalking him she detected and sensed his fear and needed to tactically exploit it. So that when his pulse elevated, it would make that blood all the more delicious and easier to drink as she then stealthily crawled along across the bushes to find a good entry point to move in. Though she knew what he was afraid of, she found herself jealous of the thing that he feared. Wishing it was her that was the center of his fear. She though shook her head " _let it go. Doesn't matter what he fears what matters is that he will be all mine no matter what and in time I will teach him to fear me. That will be the most delectable thing to see hehe"_ She thought with an evil grin on her face.

Spyro enters the water feeling a cold front as the water touched all of his body and he felt relaxed " _Man this is kinda nice… it's like being in a pool… only it's more quiet here, I'm surrounded by trees… and am currently in my birth day suit… yeah I better not think to hard into this heh"_ He thought as he just shook it off and went back to thinking relaxing thoughts. As he enjoyed his quiet time in the lake he then heard something which sounded like a twig snapping and bushes. He turned to the sound and looked "hello? Is someone there?..." no response again well except for what sounded to be more rustling sounds. He then panicked for a second and thought that someone was around and was 2 seconds from diving underneath however he then recalled there was no one for miles except one certain person. That's when Spyro smirked as he calmed his nerves " _Sigh Cynder is still up to her old tricks I see…."_

"Hey Cynder is that you out there?" No response still. Seeing there was no response Spyro thought one of two things. Either she heard him but is just being quiet so she can ambush him or that she was still mad at him and seeing how upset she was when he last saw her, he had a feeling which one it was. "Listen Cynder I'm really sorry I got mad and yelled those things out…. I wasn't thinking… I was just angry… please… Give me a chance to make it right… anyway I can." As you can guess it was dead silent still. The only thing he heard was the wind blow by and that was it. Spyro got a bit creeped out by this but it quickly went away with sorrow in his eyes. " _Sigh what am I thinking? It's probably just a silly woodland creature that was combing through the bushes… After all after what I said to Cynder...I don't blame her…. sigh and here enlist the problem… Everyone makes a huge deal about me being a big hero and all but… can I really be called that?"_ He thought as he looked down at the water seeing his own face reflect on the surface. " _I mean sure… I saved the world from being annihilated, and yeah I have faced many beings that would make most folk run and hide… yet I get so nervous and afraid by girls and possible perverted snoopers watching me… Ugh… is it normal for a dragon to feel like this?... or am I the only one who does?..."_

Spyro then shook his head trying to shake off this sorrow feeling he was getting. " _Ugh stop it Spyro. Stop bringing yourself down. If anything you just need to do what you were planning to do in the first place and relax"_ After that Spyro just allowed the water to touch him all around his chiseled masculine body. He then moved into a position and laid in the water on his back just letting it hold him up. He was about to close his eyes for a few seconds to just let the sounds of the creek soothe his hearing, but he could he then heard the sounds of splashing which made him stand real quick. He could hear the splash was somewhere close to him. He looked around frantically for any signs of what made the sound but could not see it what so ever.

Spyro was trying to think of what could've made that splash. Was it some kind of animal, did a branch fall off one of the trees, or was it… Cynder? That's when Spyro realized it probably was Cynder and she jumped in to try and ambush him from down and under. He could feel his cheeks were starting to warm up when he thought about what she might try. He then submerged into the water leaving only from his snout up so that he could breathe as then began to blow tiny bubbles around his partially submerged face in dread, as he kept an eye out for her.

He then began to sigh as he began to rise from his submerged state as he began to blush and lower his head in defeat. Spyro then became convinced it was Cynder, ready to give him another sexy ambush. If it was, then he should consider himself lucky that she shrugged it off and was even interacting with him. So that being the case, he should, mentally prepare himself for her…. How should he say… having his way with him, as it was her way of showing affection to him. Though he found this method to be very unsettling for him. Considering the anticipation to be nerve racking of when she would come out and strike when he least expected it. He then began to call out her and said:

"Cynder! Look if this is going to be a regular thing between us, can we set up some ground rules at least?! Like no surprise ambushes! It's not great on my nerves!? Especially when it's under…. these types of circumstances." He said a little deflated feeling vulnerable like this. "Also can we tone it down on the-" Thought before he could speak any further the young Dragoness appeared from beneath the depths right in front of him. She then smiles at him as he sighs in relief. "Thank you Cynder for being so understanding. Means a lot to-" Cynder though just grabbed him by the arms and pulled him closer to her as she whispered something. "Do you really think it's that easy?" She asked. Spyro was confused by this question of hers but no sooner afterwards Cynder had jumped back and tackled Spyro under the water. Spyro was surprised by the aggressive shove and popped out from under the water. However when he did he was shocked by the site. Cynder had transformed into something that made Spyro more afraid than anything else. She had turned back into the Terror of the skies

"Since you see me as nothing but a monster then I will act like one." She said as she stood in her towering form over our young hero. Wearing her scantily clad chrome lingerie armour as she did when he last faced off with her. Spyro looked up in wide terrified eyes that this is really happening. Seeing this form brought back the memories of the forge and her lair when they encountered only this was way worse than any of those times due to what facts were laid out now. He then attempts to escape by delicately swim backwards as to keep her in his eye sight and not give her the impression that he was heading to dry land so that he could get away. But then she sexily put one hand on her hips and the other behind her head in a sexey model sort of way and said. "Ohhh What's the matter darling am I suddenly too much woman for you too handle?" she said. As Spyro kept trying to creep away to dry land hoping he could get some ground between him and Cynder and maybe try and get her to calm down, but suddenly something glided through the water at Spyro's side and wrapped around him like a giant anaconda. He then was effortlessly lifted from the water with her big black tail wrapped around his body, with the chrome scythe end of her tail pressed against his throat. "Ohh, where are you going dear, I thought you and me were going to have some fun time together, I hope you find this just as kinky as I do?" She said in a syrupy sultry voice. "C-C-Cynder…. D-D-Don't it's m-m-me Spyro remember?" Spyro said as he desperately tried to reason with her. However Cynder though then just licked him from his neck up to his horns and smirked more. "Oh I remember very well Spyro. Though do you remember what I can be like when I'm feeling like this?" She asked. Spyro though had a feeling where this was going as he tried not to looks so scared. "Cynder… P-p-please… stop this… I… I don't want to fight you."

Though Cynder just laughed as the scythe of her tail moved down from his neck to his heart. "Oh who said you would… after all… you stabbed my heart… Why shouldn't I stab yours?" Spyro then just closed his eyes and braced himself as he thought Cynder was about to jab him and the would be that, however Cynder though grabbed his chin and forced his sight on her. "However before that I'm gonna make you watch as this world is put through what you put me through and by the end of it you will know it was all your fault." That's when she just dragged him into the air and flew with him in her tail as he looked below and saw his home town, the forest, and most of the land surrounded in burning fire as it turned to ash.

 **A few minutes ago**

Cynder returned back to the campsite and had her tail swaying side to side as she sat on the log near what use to be the campfire without any piece of her clothing on her body. She had her arms cover her face and she sobbed quietly. She didn't want to show it but she was pretty hurt by the words Spyro had said. She then began to tremble as she lowered her hands from her crying face, as she saw her black scaly clawed hands, wet from her own tears as more drops cascaded down towards them as she trembled more.

Was she still considered a monster, even after all this time in her first five years of freedom from Malefor, is that all the world ever see her as, nothing but a monster?

Spyro was the first person to ever of cared about her, the first friend she ever had made, so it felt like the very ground beneath her had been stripped away from her when Spyro had lashed out at her and said those things. Even with the sense of normalcy and being accepted into society after Malefor's defeat some time ago, it all felt for not now that Spyro had shown that he had been repressing bad memories and possible ill will feeling for her after their first encounter, and thought that he saw her through her evil frightening facade that she was forced to wear for as long as she could remember, and now that Spyro had brought it up, the memories that she had thought she left forgotten for a long while came rushing back to her now, with all the atrocities that she committed while in her time in 'Malefor's services'.

It was strange, he was so kind and supportive to her after all that and always insisted that she stay with him. When she opened up to him and told him how she felt about him, she thought that he reciprocated those feeling back at her, and that she always took his behavior towards her advances as reluctant willingness. But now she was beginning to see that it was more out of fearful reluctance and maybe even disgust. Had it all been just a lie then? Had Spyro just been pretentiously nice this whole time and was only invested in her out of pity and nothing more? Thinking this she then stopped sobbing for a bit and looked up and showed she was pretty angry. "So that was it huh?... Just a lie… nothing but a lie…" She said to herself. She then gave it into consideration that Spyro never did love her and that he lied to her this whole time. Cynder angry and broken hearted by these thoughts just runs into the tent and just laid down. At this point she was so angry she didn't care what happened to Spyro. He could sleep outside alone in the freezing cold for all she cared. Point was she was not in the mood to see him this night.

A short while went by as Cynder just laid there on top of her sleeping bag. The irony of it all even though she was mad at him. Spyro was the only thing she could think about. She couldn't help but wondered if Spyro really did care then why had he not returned to apologize or even try and comfort her for what he did. To which only increased her frustration and sorrow. She then started to feel tired as she slipped into a deep slumber.

 **Meanwhile back at the Chronicler's Keep**

As Ignitus observed the books he watched as the two went their separate ways. He watched each of their reactions and could see the truth. Spyro was so regretful for what he had said why Cynder has become aggravated by his actions. "Hmm… Oh dear. This could lead to many problems… As the chronicler I know I shouldn't mess in the affairs of others.. But this maybe the one time I will make an acception" He had said. He then looked at Cynder's story and noticed she had fallen asleep in the tent. Ignitus then nodded. "I better go prepare for a visitor I suppose."

Cynder had found herself standing in a dark void devoid of everything but a heavy layer of fog surrounding her. She was still in her birthday suite and the sensations she was feeling in this place on her very person conveyed well to how she was feeling emotionally as well in this place. She felt vulnerable, cold, and isolated. Like being abandoned and forgotten, left to freeze in a foreboding dark wasteland with no discernible features to it's environment to distract her from her thoughts of loneliness.

As she walked across the black void of nothingness, the cold air and fog brushing across her nude body sending shivers down her frame, leaving only her arms to grasp her body offering a very minimal amount of cover to keep herself warm, regretting she had not bothered to get dressed when she had the chance. She then spotted a figure out in the distance of the fog. She then cupped her hand over her forehead and squinted over the horizon to get a better look at who it was, and when she focused in, she found the unmistakable gilded golden bat wings and spines and purple scales of Spyro off in the distance with his back turned to her. She smiled as her spirits began to brighten, as she began to run across the misty terrain towards him, happy to see him in this desolate place hoping he'd help her escape from this barren world of wherever she was.

"Spyro… oh I'm so glad to see you! Do you know….." but when Spyro turned around to face her, she wasn't met with the same warmth, or happiness as she had, or even a look of puzzlement wondering what she's doing here naked, or even a trace of concern. No. She was met with a venomous glare of disdain. "Spyro?" Cynder said as the joy began to dissolve from her face and be replaced with a sense of dread and alarm at his icey response to her presence. "What do you want Cynder? What!? This place not good enough for you? What, you came to lean on me like a crutch to carry you through this dark and depraved world of yours?" He said with a clear hint of contempt and disgust in his voice.

Cynder wasn't exactly liking how Spyro was talking or was confused by this as she hesitantly spoke. "Spyro… what do you mean by this…?" She asks. Spyro then just closed his eyes and then gave a grin as he chuckled, but not his normal way. The way he chuckled sounded like he was possessed.

"What you haven't figured it out, that you think you were placed here by accident, that you think after all your crimes and everything you helped conspire in, you actually think you deserve a happy ending with a bright sunny day, grassy green meadow, and rainbows and unicorns year round. You who helped the forces of evil by conquering Avalor and delivering nothing but war, terror, and strife to it's citizens. You who captured the guardians when they were trying to defend everybody from the brutal campaign and you captured them and drained them of their power not only weakening Avalor defenses more when they were barely getting by, but also to release your dark master from convexity to bring more destruction to the land. You who would of wanted to kill me without giving it a second thought for trying to bring aid to those in need?!" He yelled as his irises and pupils began to fade away revealing empty glowing white eyes, devoid of any empathy or even pity as black dark merciless aura began to rise from the very dragon that showed her so much understanding and kindness to suddenly be replaced with cold, unfeeling, judgement on her past crimes.

'SPYRO STOP….. THIS ISN'T FAIR….. YOU KNOW I DIDN'T HAVE A CHOICE IN ANY OF THIS?!" Cynder yelled hoping to get Spyro to stop his list of persecutions against her.

That's when Spyro began to mockingly snicker at her claims that threatened to be another laugh at her please. "You didn't have a choice? That's your excuse, you didn't have a choice?! I didn't see much of a conflict in you in our first confrontations with one another? You didn't seem to mind knowing what Malefor was capable of bringing when he returned as you stole the last of my poor late mentor, Ignitus power to release him from convexity? You would of almost succeeded, if not for my efforts to stop you that is, but noooo! You only made my efforts prolong the inevitable!" As his dark aura intensified like well fed fire as you gave it more to burn.

"W-W-What do you mean?" She said whimpering and on the verge of tears as she began to back away as Spyro continued his advance on her as he hunched to stick his head more directly at her as he slowly began to walk forward as she tried to back away.

"Oh stop playing dumb to the truth cuz we both know how well that last turned out for everyone when you hid the truth at the last minute the last time! You not only almost betrayed my trust, you almost betray everyone else. Your actions are what released Malefor in the first place which almost destroyed the entire world. Not to mention… YOU ALMOST KILLED ME 3 TIMES!" He shouted. With his body becoming surrounded in the same black aura he was consumed by back in the Well of Souls and when Ignitus sacrificed himself. Cynder then came close to what appeared to be the edge of a steep cliff. At the bottom… well as far as she could tell there was no bottom. Only a dark void that looked bottomless. Cynder then turned to Spyro and tried to speak without giving away how terrified she was. "S...spyro… come on… you had gotten over that and chose to move on remember… you had told me… that we could let go… and that you… you-"

"Cared for you?!" He asked. As he then looked at her with those blank eyes that looked like they were staring right through her. "Do you honestly think I would ever consider that after what you had done? I would never and I mean never consider caring for someone like you in my entire life! In fact I don't ever want to see any sign of you again. YOU CAN VANISH FROM EXISTENCE FOR ALL I CARE BECAUSE YOU ARE NOTHING BUT A MONSTER AND THAT IS ALL YOU'LL EVER BE!"

Silence. That's all that could be said for. The words they hurt. To Cynder they broke… no…. more like destroyed her from the inside. All she did from there was trip off the edge and started to fall into the dark void as she watched the cliffside get further and further away. The last thing she saw before everything went dark was Spyro turning away from her.

As Cynder plummeted further and further into this void she was reminded of all the bad she had brought on the world. The screams of agony, the fear they felt, the terror she had caused. It was all there in her mind. That's when the hermit they had met a few years back appeared in front of her for a second as his words echoed. "You can run Cynder but you can't hide." He said as he cackled and faded away. Cynder then came to a realization to what he meant by these words. It wasn't just Malefor he was referring to but… her past… her shadow as well. She could never escape the shadow of the terror of the skies. No matter where she hid… no matter where she ran… the shadow of her past would follow… it would haunt her… it was a reminder of who she once was… a reminder that she would be alone… forever. She then curled up in a small little ball and let herself drift with so much sadness in her heart… thinking only one word. " _Alone."_ As heavy tears started to fall from her eyes as she laid there in the fetal position trembling to herself in the isolated and oppressive darkness of the void.

"Is that what you really think Cynder?" A voice had asked. Cynder heard this and then tried to look for the source when there was a blue flash and she closed her eyes unable to see. The next thing she knew she had found herself in someplace with books stacked everywhere and a time glass in the middle of the room. As Cynder lying there on the cold stone floor she realized one thing. She was still lacking any clothing, though the environment around her was definitely an improvement to the dark void, though for all she knew that could change easily given her lack of clothes alone. As she got up she covered herself with her arms though she did consider using her wings as cover, but that did make it a little difficult to move around and for all she knew She might have to make an escape if the occupants weren't very friendly. As she moved around the chamber she looked around and was hesitant to call out due to her current state though. However that's when she thought. " _Ok so I am in some strange… place… with no cover and i have no idea if I'm alone or not… And if I ain't I really prefer if I wasn't caught… at least not like this… but at this point I think modesty is the last thing I want to be worried about"_

She then called out. "Hello? Is anyone here?" In the most soft delicate way she could. As she looked around the vast shelves of books and what not. As she began to get her bearings she began to realize she was in some sort of cave or underground chamber, that acted like some sort of library or archives of some sort, but none she ever recognized before and if it was such then why keep it hidden underground where no one could find it? Was the information that important or that dangerous that it needed to be locked away somewhere? She then took out one of the chronicles and began to flip through them. As she flipped through the pages she had found it to be about a dragon from the past way before her time. She then put it back and got the next one and found it was about another dragon.

She then flipped through a few more and found out these were all about different dragons until she came upon one that really grabbed her interest enough to read through more carefully. It was none other then about Malefor himself the Dark Master and her former master. She got a chill that ran down her spine but she continued on reading. Though she knew this was her former master who controlled her like a puppet on a string and she had been… I guess you could say connected to him for as long as she could remember there were things that in this book she didn't know personally about her former master. Though she knew enough to know he was a cut above most who had ever lived in their land, and you wouldn't be completely wrong for seeing it like that, since he had accomplished and done things most Dragons never had before or even dreamed about being possible. Even the elder council of Dragon's themselves were baffled at the extent of his abilities, having to create things they never even seen or heard of before. It was funny even though this was about Malefor himself, the one that had enslaved her for so long, she couldn't help but be reminded of Spyro for some reason even if she was reading about someone completely different this reminded her of Spyro in someway though she didn't know why? Then she remembered what Spyro said to her last and the nightmare that was still fresh in her mind. She then just closed the book as she did not want to read any further into Malefor's story than she already knew.

"Ahhh there you are my dea…. Oh my Goodness!" A voice came from her side as this alarmed her and caused her to drop the book she was reading and turn around to see an elderly light blue dragon in white robes turn away from her appearance as she suddenly remembered her state of being and quickly covered her unmentionable area's with her arms. The elder dragon then put his right hand to shield his right view from her as he then began announcing his condolences to the young Dragoness. "A thousand apologies my dear, but this is the first time I've ever brought someone here of my own accord to this place? Had I known that it would bring you here as you currently are in the Physical realm I would of at least of brought you something for you to wear, please wait here for a second" Ignitus said as he began to walk outside the rows of bookshelves and use his staff to levitate a sheet toward him as it began to turn into a light blue gown for the Dragoness to wear. He then covered his eyes and levitated it towards the young nude Dragoness. "Here you go dear, at least this will make formalities a bit more comfortable for the both of us." The elder Dragon said as Cynder took the gown and retreated behind a few shelves down for some privacy. She couldn't help but ask herself why she hadn't dressed herself before leaving Spyro? Though as she pulled the gown on she couldn't help but feel and recognize the elder dragon's voice before, though she swore she had never seen him before in her life, even when she was Malefor's servant. She then noticed as she got back to where she had met the old dragon, he was looking over the very same book she had been reading and dropped. The elder Dragon then spoke to her without even taking his eyes off the book. "Funny, of all the chronicles in this very keep Cynder, it is curious that you should happen upon this one?" The elder light blue dragon said while studying it. Cynder then came out to him as she was in the gown. "I'm sorry if I wasn't suppose to touch it?" She said though there it was again that feeling of deja vu again with this guy, why did he feel so familiar to her, and how did she know who she was and acted like they knew each other. That's when the elder dragon smiled down on her and said. "Not at all my dear, in fact some of these books could use some air between their pages and not just to to be here to gather dust. Though again I must say it's odd you chose this very subject as a subject of study Cynder, given your very history with this very dragon. Though it does account the very life of a very horrible dragon, I do concede it does make for very interesting reading?" He said very pleasantly to her.

It was then Cynder narrowed her eyes in question at the elder light blue dragon and said. "Who are you? And how do you know who I am?" She said, to which the elder Dragon raised his head back a little surprised at this statement. "My dear Cynder don't you recognize me at all?" He said as he held out his in a question manner as he then realized his light blue scaly clawed hand as he said that. "Ohh yes, that's right, I forgot I do look different from when you last saw me, when I had sacrificed myself at Malefor's palace to help gain you entry, though I suppose I should be grateful that fate still had use for my life after that, and made me the keeper of all that you see before you, though I do confess I do miss my burgundy red scales sometimes as to this turquoise blue I was given after taking my predecessors place. And here I always thought he always looked like that? Hehehehehe and all this time with all the knowledge of every dragon that ever existed, I never once looked up my predecessor on the chronicles of his very life? Amazing isn't it, even after….. how long has it been again my dear Cynder? Sorry, it's hard to keep track of time here in this place?"

Cynder hearing this took it into thought. "But how could you know all that? I mean the only one who would know all of this would be…." She then realized who it was. It was Spyros old mentor and friend. "Ignitus? Is that really you?" She said astounded by this very circumstance, to which Ignitus responded by saying. "Well of course it's me, as I should know, I was there in the flesh when I said to you 'Draw strength from each other and follow your heart it will never fail you'... though I suppose even if I wasn't who I am I'd still be able to know that fact Since I am the chronicler and would of entried that very line myself in the Chronicles of my own life, but that would've been like writing my own autobiography now wouldn't it. Ohh look at me I'm carrying on like Volteer am I, again sorry my dear it's been so long since I've had company in this place, though it still has been a full filing role nonetheless." Though Cynder was still surprised by all of this she couldn't help but giggle at Ignitus a little, "I can imagine so. Though at least you don't do all the time. Right?" To which Ignitus just shrugged and said. "What can I say…. all I have is books to keep me occupied now, as well as company. I don't get to use my voice unless I reciting something from my text, or to talk to myself. To which I don't have anyone here to judge, though I'm not really sure if that's a good thing is it?" He said as he put his hand to his chin as he contemplated this. I seem to have made more questions for myself then answers here in all places, I wonder if the former chronicler had ever gotten use to this?" He wondered, but then recalled the reason why he summoned her here in the first place. "Regardless I didn't summon you here just to catch up on old times, tell me my dear Cynder how are you and Spyro, I didn't mean to pry, but I couldn't help but see that you two had a fight of some sorts? Is there something you wish to tell old Ignitus?"

Cynder was hesitant but sighed as she spoke. "Sigh… I don't know really and truthfully. I mean… I just wanted to surprise him and have a little fun… i mean after finally getting the peace Avalor deserved. The awful deeds I had done had faded into memory… I thought… maybe for once I could let go of that past and be myself… just a young teenage dragoness with her mate, but then Spyro just raised his voice and reminded me of the past. Something I would never expect from him and if i'm honest with you Ignitus… I'm more confused than anything… I mean… was all that I had known about him a false lie? Did I trick myself into thinking it was easy to escape the past... I just don't know." Ignitus took this into consideration and brought in Spyro's book. "Hmm… well allow me to ask you this Cynder. If what Spyro had claimed was false… then why would he go through such lengths to protect you?" He asked. He then flipped the pages as he came to one that made him smile. "I wish for you to look at this." He then showed the book to her. "I believe you knew this already but when I had escaped with Spyro's egg I brought it down to the creek you see before you. I knew sending it that way was the only way to protect it. However it had seemed luck has shined on the young dragon when Sparx parents had found him that day after the attack." He said. He then started flipping the pages. "As you can see growing up was a lot different for our young friend. As you can imagine thinking he was one he had received some advice about how insects… 'interact' with each other you could say." He said. Though Cynder knew of what he meant… she rather not think about that. Though as Ignitus continued he had flipped to the pages that were most familiar to Cynder.

"I think you recognize some of these don't you. These were after Spyro had discovered who he really was. As you can see he has had many rough times but it was all to protect and give hope to those of avalor." Though this brought some negative mojo to Cynder as she recalled why they were living without hope as she spoke. "Yea… hope that would defeat me." She said as she looked away for a sec. Ignitus noticed as he placed a hand on her shoulder. "My dear you misunderstand. He wished to provide hope for all including you. In fact I wish to show you a page you will find very intriguing." He said as he flipped through many pages until he came to one that even mystified Cynder. "Who is that with Spyro?" SHe asked pointing at the blue dragon who wore the same clothing as Ignitus. Ignitus spoke. "It was the Chronicler who came before me. You see Cynder after you had left the young dragon claimed to have had strange dreams where this dragon asked him to seek him out. As you have probably figured out. The chronicler can summon a dragon to a dream plain as they sleep as I have with you." He turned the page as it showed the chronicler showing Cynder's book to Spyro. "You see Cynder, Spyro had learned of what misfortune was brought upon you when you were taken from the temple, how the dark masters energy turned you into the terror of the skies. However the Chronicler had been convinced you would once again turn to the dark masters begging for you to return to him and wished for Spyro to remain with him to wait until the time had come to fight." Hearing this Cynder had gone wide eyed as she heard what he was saying. "Wait… you mean that…"

Ignitus nodded at what the young dragoness had thought. "Yes Cynder. He had wished for Spyro to remain however Spyro was not willing to let you suffer that same fate. Even though the odds were against him, even if it seemed like a hopeless mission he still went to save you because even then he still cares about you. Do you understand what I am trying to tell you?" He asked her. For the longest minute Cynder remained silence. Hearing this had her paralyzed. Spyro could've left her and saved himself from being trapped in the mountain and the dark master would never had returned… yet despite all of that he still went there to save her… Thinking back to that moment as well when Spyro encased them in the amber to save her and sparx… it made her feel safe... Like she was far away from danger from any horrible thoughts and memories… it was like they all vanished. Ignitus noticed this and saw his message was getting through to her. He then smiles as he flips the pages some more. "You and Spyro have been through so much together since that day… every challenge that came your way… every enemy and conflict and yet despite all of it… despite the odds you two still manage to keep one thing alive in both your hearts. Hope." He said as it then turned to the page when Cynder reminded Spyro that there was always a reason to fight. She then smiled as she placed her hand on the image of Spyro as she let a few happy tears fall from her face.

"Ignitus… thank you… thank you so much for showing me this." She said as she removed her hand from the image. Ignitus then closes the book and places it under his arm smiling. "You are most welcome young dragon. I am just pleased I was able to provide you assistance to you and Spyro once again." He said. Cynder then nodded at him as they hear the door Cynder came from opened up. "Now I do believe the time has come for you to return." He said. Cynder nodded as she turned to the door and started wandering towards the door when Ignitus notice the book was reacting a bit you could say. He then opens the book to look at what might be causing it and noticed an image that made his eyes wide a bit. "Oh dear. This is not good." He said as he saw the image of the Lynch holding Spyro down while draining his power. Cynder could hear this as she turned and notice Ignitus had Spyro's book opened and worried. "What is it? Is something wrong with Spyro? Is he in trouble?" She asked. Ignitus didn't want to alarm Cynder, but he knew he could not lie to her so he nodded. "I am afraid so. It appears that a Lynch has found him and has him in her grasps." He claimed. Cynder was very confused. "Ignitus what is a Lynch?" She asked. Ignitus then uses his staff to hold up Spyro's book and grabs hold of another that had a familiar image. He then opens the book and shows Cynder the images.

"A lynch is a powerful and very dangerous creature, it is said the Lynch has the ability to syphon a dragon's power by putting them in a state of fear then digging its fangs into the dragon sucking the blood and power until its hunger is satisfied. However it is said it needs a constant supply. Seeing how powerful Spyro is I very much doubt that Lynch will allow him to leave." He then closes the book and sends it back to the shelf from whence it came. "Cynder you must hurry. If you stay here any longer I fear the Lynch will take Spyro to a place from which you may never be able to find him again." He said. Cynder nods and was about to run off but Ignitus spoke. "Wait Cynder." He said. Cynder turned to him as he held out something for her. "Take these with you." He said holding out two white gems. He then places them in Cynders hand. Cynder's curiosity grew as she looked at them. "What are these?" She asked.

Ignitus then smiles. "You will find out soon. Be sure to give one to Spyro as well." Cynder nods and then turns to the door and starts to fly towards the gates. Ignitus then speaks before she disappears through the gates. "Good luck young one. May the ancestors guide you. May they guide us all." He said and just like that Cynder vanished through the gates. He then picks up her book and opens it and smiles to see an image he had wanted to see for sometime as he went back to his recliner to read the scene in peace.

Cynder then shot right up from her position from within the tent, gasping for air as she looked around to adjust to her new unfamiliar settings. It took a few seconds to clear the cobwebs of her shifts in perspective reality. But she then remembered that she was in the tent on a camping trip with Spyro, and what had happened before she went out like a light. She then became aware of a draft on her bare scales and looked down to realized she was still naked from when she fell asleep. She then took a moment to contemplate what she had just experienced.

"Was all that just a dream I experienced? But it had felt so real?" She said to herself, wondering if everything she had experienced really happened and had any relevance to what was happening now in the 'real world'.

But then Cynder felt something hard in her right hand as she opened it, wondering what it could be and how it came into her hand. It was the two white gems Ignitus had given her while in the chroniclers keep, a testament of what she had experienced was real. As the two gems gave off a soft white glow within the dark confines of the tent. Cynder couldn't help but wonder what these white gems were and what they could do, seeing as she no one in Avalor for that matter, had ever come across white gem stones before, which were like the color coded ones to help give provisions to a dragon's health and magic and etc.

But before Cynder could get caught up on wondering what these gems could do, she then urgently felt to go back to the details of the dream, feeling there was something more urgent about that in particular. "Wait? Let's see…. So that means all that wasn't a dream after all? Let's see; I was in a chamber filled with chronicles of other dragons, then I learned that Ignitus was still somehow still alive after what happened four years ago and he was the current keeper of that place, and more importantly, we talked about Spyro and the fight we had and what he was willing to do to save me, and then….?" That's when a realization hit her when she remembered the scene before getting the white gems. As her eyes then widened in urgency and gasped in horror at what she began to comprehend what she learned what was happening to Spyro back in the dream realm and was likely happening to him right now. "SPYRO!" Cynder said as bolted out of the tent and into the outside clearing of the Forest to where they set up camp an hour or two ago.

As she stood at the center of the base of their camp. Cynder direly looked in every which direction. Urgently wondering where this place was, where Spyro was in such peril, with this so called lynch creature that had ensnared him. Hoping that she wasn't too late.

Remarkable as the night air hit her still naked body, Cynder looked down and began to blush a bit. "Okay, maybe I should get dressed real quick and I…." but before she could even finish that thought she then began to hear Spyro's cries of terror.

"NO, PLEASE NO! STOP THIS!" She heard his cries off from a distance nearby to where she was.

Realizing that every moment was crucial to Spyro well being, she decided that the tedious task of getting dressed was out of the question she decided to not waste any time and began taking off to the rescue. Bare naked if she needed to, knowing the creature or whatever it was, was not going to judge, let alone care if a naked woman was going to rescue her man.

As she began to fly in the direction of Spyro screaming through the canopy of trees. She then effortlessly spotted what she was looking for seeing as it was a spectacle that was kinda hard to miss. There at the pond were Spyro had been bathing, was Spyro tied around the chest to where his arms were pinned to his sides, by a long thick barbed tail, where his eyes were in a green glowing haze and he was in a panicked trance of sorts as he was screaming in terror of the illusion he was in. We then see a Feministic creature that had the same green glowing eyes as Spyro was in but with cat like slotted pupils. She had an evil toothy sneer as she put on a dark green crystal necklace over his head that gave off a sickly green glow to further weaken him to make him more manageable to deal with.

Taking a moment to size up her quarry as she learned from her time as the 'terror of the skies' she then focused on her quarry to get a better look off from the distance and it looked like something from your worst nightmares. It was a bi-ped anthro cat creature with large bat like wings. It was clearly female as she noticed from before. But as Cynder began to close in on her target she began to see more discernible features. It was clearly some sort of leopard like cat creature with a silver gray coat with spots and a head full of long raven black hair. Though before she could make out its clothing or what was on its back Cynder accidentally caused a twig to snap. At the sound of that the creature then stood up and started to flap its wing to take to the skies. Even having a teenage dragon in its grasp it surprisingly showed no signs of struggling as it got higher and higher before flying away.

"Spyro!" Cynder cried out as they started to shrink from sight. Cynder didn't waste anytime whatsoever in taking flight to pursue them despite being completely naked while in her grand pursuit of not just her lover, but the perpetrator who had him captive. After all, there was no time to go ahead and fetch her clothes or get dressed in new ones even if she thought twice about it. She would've most definitely lost track of them by then, as well as Spyro. She absolutely dreaded the thought of Spyro disappearing from her life completely, never to return. Just thinking about it made her want to vomit. The thought lingered in her head for not much longer as the chase for her lover continued. Now, her only goal as of now was to catch the thing that currently had HER Spyro in its clutches, and to save him.

The climb in altitude along with the almost unbearably cold weather bit at her bare body, but Cynder ignored it to the best of her abilities. Spyro's welfare was the only damn thing that mattered right now. She continued in her pursuit of Spyro, pouring on more speed by the second by flapping her wings for everything they were worth. Besides back when she was the Terror of the Skies, she was used to such conditions wearing very little anyways, other than that skimpily clad chrome armour that she wore so as to not restrict her movements in battle, though it was next to useless as she was fundamentally wearing a metal clad bikini, though it was surprisingly comfortable to wear and never chafed in certain unmentionables areas when she needed to really haul ass in battle. So doing this naked was almost nothing new to her at all and she didn't even care if someone saw her, her modesty was nothing next to Spyro's well being.

As Cynder poured on more speed as by beating her wings even faster as they were well way above the canopy of the forest, with Spyro screaming and stuttering in terror all the way. However when Cynder began to catch up with her quarry however, that's when his hallucinations really began to really take their toll; as he noticed they were being pursued, while with him in the lynches constricting grip of her tail. However when he tried to focus in on who it was, however, instead of it being the true Cynder coming to his aid. It was Malefor himself, coming in to taunt and mock him while he was helplessly held captive in the nude.

He then watched as Malefor just laughed at him. "Oh this is just so amusing to my soul. How ironic that the one you care about here is about to not only end your life, but also lay siege to the land you worked so hard and swore to protect, and you won't even lift a finger to stop her, then again all this you see before you could of all of been avoided if you hadn't let your fears get in the way, and while I would love to watch the one you protected from me to be the one to end your life, it's time for me to finish what I had started. Too bad you won't be around to witness it hahaha!" He said as he maliciously laughed. Spyro hearing this he just couldn't help but close his eyes before shouting. "NNNNN OOOOO!"

Upon hearing this shout, the Lynch looked over to see what had allegedly caused his new state of terror. It was then she had discovered she had a tail gator on her heel. She then took out her short bow and take an arrow from her quiver that dangled around her midsection allowing its wings the freedom to fly and began to swing it's body backwards as it flew with its back facing the ground while still soaring.

As the creature took aim Cynder had notice the bow and arrow, but her main concern was Spyro wrapped in the creature's tail. "Alright whatever you are. Drop him right now or you'll regret it." The creature growled at Cynder before she released an arrow that had a strange dark violet crystallized tip on it and took aim and released it from her bow string. Cynder had dodged the first arrow by barrel rolling. However even though she dodged that one she had not noticed a second that had hit her shoulder. "Agh!" She said as the arrow seeped in. Cynder looked at the arrow as she pulled it out and immediately and recognized it as a dark crystal. Ones the dark master used to drain other dragons of their powers.

She then worries as she starts to feel a little tired. However the dark crystal was doing more than that. As she continued her pursuit of the one who had grabbed Spyro she started to hear voices…. Very familiar ones. "You think we will ever forgive you?" She heard. She then noticed an image of someone familiar to her. It turned out to be the chief Prowlus. "I have not forgotten what you did to our village the last time you came. You think you can escape it?" He asked. Cynder hearing this recalled when she heard of her deed as the terror of the skies when she almost wiped out the entire village when they tried to rebel against her.

Though she let the feeling of guilt come to her she shook it off cause she knew Spyro needs her and she can't let herself be thrown off. She still pursued them but then started to hear other voices from the guardians, the hermit, and many more leaving comments like "How can we put our trust in someone who had been exposed to the dark power since her birth?" "You're nothing more than a dirty backstabber!" "You can never hide from your past." This eventually made her stop in place as she shook her head trying to get these thoughts out. However she had come right beside the Lynch and rammed to the side as they along with Spyro hit the forest floor. The Lynch had lost its grip on Spyro and it caused the gem to fall off his neck but the dragon was then knocked unconscious. Cynder was still trying to battle the thoughts but as the Lynch approached Cynder took one good look but instead of seeing it. She saw Spyro standing there in his dark form.

"What's the matter Cynder don't you like me better like this? You were always telling me I could use an adjustment." He said. Cynder just went wide eyed as her heart started pounding. She was backing up and in a way it was like deja vu only this time she was pinned to a tree. "You know it's funny how you were the one with this type of power and yet you gave it up. Well I think now you deserve a taste of your own MEDICINE." The Lynch (or in Cynder's eyes Dark Spyro) leaped at her as she ducked out of the way. As Cynder became more and more frightened Dark Spyro spoke some more. "What's the matter are you scared? Well now you know what it's like to be the one who's afraid huh?" He asked as he approached her slowly. Cynder got on her knees and looked up at Dark Spyro. "Spyro please… this isn't you."

"Oh you should talk. After all weren't you once the terror of the skies. You were nothing but someone who striked fear and stole away others hope. Sure maybe Malefor's powers helped with that but in the end. It was all you. I don't know why I wasted all my power and energy on you or why I bothered to save you cause in the end you still betrayed me by leading me to Malefor's cave and thanks to you he came back and struck fear into everyone." He said as he got closer and closer. In Cynders heart… every word he spoke… it struck like an axe chopping up a piece of wood. Cynders heart felt like it was falling apart as she teared and just wrapped her head with her arms and was in like a ball as Spyro continued. "And you know what… This also makes you responsible for almost destroying the world cause you brought him back which allowed the destroyer to come to life and almost wipe out everyone from existence." He claimed.

"Stop it! Please Spyro… Stop" She pleaded but Dark Spyro/Lynch just kept coming and started slashing at her while she did her best to block with her wings. "Why? You know it's the truth so come on fight me Cynder. You know this is who you are and know that I never cared a bit about you. You… are… NOTHING TO ME!" He said. Things was silent to Cynder as she just blocked out everything hearing those words. Those words… they hurt way worse than any attack, any torture she felt in her life. She had just tears going down her face as they fell on the ground. She had really thought that he meant that and was ready to just cry her eyes out but then she had remembered what Ignitus had said from before "You and Spyro have been through so much together since that day… despite the odds you two still manage to keep one thing alive in both your hearts. Hope." She even recalled when she put her hand on the image of Spyro and reflected back on all the times they had been together and even now… she knew in her heart that Spyro. The real Spyro would never give up on her, no matter how bad things look. Cynder looked at Dark Spyro and could see something wasn't right. She then gave a serious look, wiped off her tears, and stood on her own two legs. "I don't know who or what you are, but you are not Spyro!" She shouted as she approached the Lynch. "Spyro would never give in to this power and I know he would never act like this so how bout you quit hiding and SHOW YOURSELF COWARD!" She screamed as she punched 'dark Spyro' in the face and in the blink of an eye he changed and warped into what Cynder saw dragging Spyro away. However when things became clear Cynder could see the real Spyro on the ground close by knocked unconscious but luckily the gem that was around his neck laid on the ground shattered and away from his neck. Though her attention was drawn away from him as the Lynch spoke. "So you broke through my illusion eh?" She asked

The Lynch then stood as it dusted herself off, now that Cynder had a close up and personal look at her she didn't wear much other than a ragged worn black loincloth top and bottoms, that gave her a sexey amazon jungle huntress look as it complimented her very toned and curvy physique. "You know that's the first time that anyone has broken through my fear powered dark crystal arrow." She said. Cynder had an angry expression on her face while facing the feminine. "So you can talk?" She asked. The Lynch smiled. "Oh I can talk alright and I must say I am quite impressed for someone to resist my power like you did." She said complementing as well as teasing Cynder. "It makes things a whole lot more… Interesting, oh and by the way, the name's Niehla." The Lynch said with a smirk. Cynder just growled. "So that's what this is to you? Just a game of hunt for amusement?" She asked. The Niehla just shook her head. "Oh no the hunts the best part but the reward for it is worth it. After all… I found a supply of power to keep me fueled for quite sometime. The legendary purple dragon himself all for me." She said. Though Cynder just gripped her hands into fists. "Not if I stop you first." She said as she dove right at the lynch. Niehla then dove out of the way as it dove into the shadows. Cynder watched carefully cause with her being use to the shadows she had a sense for these however that's when the Lynch dove right out from behind Cynder had barely dodged out of the way as the barbed tail had left a nice cut on her cheek. Though Niehla was able to grip itself on the ground as it turned and made a fast maneuver to give Cynder a good round house to the face. Cynder was knocked back a bit before she dove into shadows and approached Niehla from underneath and dove right out grabbing the Lynch and taking her into the air

She then spun her around as she started her claw attacks before throwing her back into the ground. Niehla recovered quickly though Cynder stayed in the air as she let out a fear screech. The lynch took that right to the face and was blown back a bit as Cynder touched ground. Niehla though then started to laugh as it started to stand up. "So.. You have the ability to use fear as well. Hehe then again what should I expect with someone like you huh?" She asked

Cynder was confused by this. "What do you mean by that?" She asked still keeping her angry expression on her. Though Niehla just looked at her with the same smug smile. "Oh come now Cynder… or Terror of the skies or whatever you call yourself. The abilities you posses, the way you subdue your opponents before finishing them off, and even our looks are similar to each other. In a way you and I are a lot alike." She said as she started approaching Cynder. Cynder though just shook her head growling. "You and me are nothing alike. You're a monster, a creature that makes others live in fear and feeds off it." She said. Though Niehla just continued to chuckle. "And what were you back then when you were the mighty Terror of the skies? And even after you 'reformed' you still continued to use your opponents fears against them so you can deliver the final blow. Though it doesn't work on me since I use the same method only ten times more powerful than yours. However what I'm most surprised at is how you seem to care so much for that dragon over there. After all didn't he hurt your little feelings back there when you were just having some innocent fun with him." She said. Cynder though just went wide eyed for a sec and backed up. "H-How did you?"

"I was watching from the shadows Since the very moment you two had arrived here I had been watching, planning, and waiting for just the right moment to strike when you two least expected it. I was thinking about going after you due to your sadness, and because you had the power of fear but Spyro… oh he interested me the most. I mean a delicious and nutritious meal to feast on wrapped up in a pretty masculine package for me to enjoy. He was exactly what I was looking for." She said in a sularynx manner as she began to lick her fingers like she just enjoyed a satisfying meal. Cynder just shook her head "He is not your personal meal!" She called out as she angrily just dove at the Lynch. However it was a sloppy move as Niehla backed away. "Oh is that so? Hmm… and who are you to say that? After all didn't you want him out of the way at one point. I figured I would be doing you a favor." Cynder just growled. "That was at a different time. I have changed since then" She said as she tried launching poison from her mouth but Niehla just moved into the shadows. "Changed? Ha, yeah right. You are just the same as you were back then, the only difference being you've actually grown attracted to the poor fool. I mean he's in love with the very thing he's terrified of, talk about a masochistic personality, bonding himself to someone who can not only potentially break his heart but also be the end of him as well? I know they call that naive, but that taking naivety to a whole new self destructive level. That's another thing we have in common." She said as she stepped into cover around a trunk of a tree to hide behind as Cynder then rushed straight forward to the trunk to find that she had completely vanished. Cynder looked frantically around for her but she was nowhere to be found, but how could that be? She had only taken refuge behind that trunk for a few seconds at best, even with flight she would of seen take off from somewhere and no way that trunk was wide enough to conceal her large wings if she had. Especially with those cat like claws of her's there was no way she could scaled up it and hid somewhere in the forest canopy in the short span of time it took Cynder to get there. Something was off, Cynder knew somehow she was still here somewhere, she knew only too well that she wouldn't of given up too easily on her query, especially when the fight hadn't even tipped in her favor. Cynder shuddered and not because she was out in the forest naked in the night air, her constant movements of fighting had done more then enough to keep her warm, though her face showed frustration but inside she was creeped out by the fact that in a way Niehla was right she was thinking exactly like her, and that's when she heard voice that startled her from her thoughts as it seemed to resonate from everywhere. "Ahh I see from that look in your eye that tells me that you know I'm still around, stalking from behind the Shadows waiting for the opportune moment to strike, and you couldn't be anymore right. See what I mean when I said we aren't all that different, it takes one predator to understand another predator!"

Cynder looked around frantically to find the source of the voice but she couldn't locate it anywhere. This was bad, the fight had instantly gone out of her favor. It was like she had somehow become one with the forest. If only she had gone into this battle knowing what her opponent was capable of then she would have had a way to counter it in someway, or at least know what tactic she was using. But alas she knew nothing of a creature she didn't even know they existed up until a few minutes ago when Ignitus told her of what had taken Spyro, and now she was at a disadvantage because of it. Now the Lynch could attack from anywhere at her leisure and even deliver the deadly blow and that would be it for her and Spyro would be hers for the taking.

"Don't also think I haven't seen the way you toy with him as well?" Niehla said as Cynder again tried in vain to locate her but to no avail. "The way you look at him with that lustful hungry look in you eye, the way you smile at him like a fox to it's rabbit, the way you want to wrap your claws all around him and have him helpless in your grip while you enjoy it at his expense, not to mention that admirable show you put on just like the way I'm doing to you as well." Cynder had to admit to herself, it really didn't feel good to be on the receiving end of this trick, at least under such deadly circumstances. If she ever made it out of here alive with Spyro, she'd do well to refrain from doing such things to him in the future. She at least thought it was kinky to pull such stunts that she thought a male would find enticing for his girl to do. Guess a harem manga wasn't the best reference guide after all, since she thought men would only dream of the stuff that their love interest do in there? That's when she spoke again and what she said next started to make her blood boil. "Not to say I don't blame you, after all…. he is a magnificent specimen after all? I bet he tastes as good as he looks. I just can't wait to feel up that chiseled muscular body of his while I straddle him as I take long passionate slurps of blood from his jugular. Did I mention I like to play with my food as well? Ohhhh the hours of pleasure it will give me!" She said as she shrieked in sexual excitement. Cynder though hearing this shook her head.

"SHUT UP! JUST SHUT UP!" She shouted as she then started firing out her poison shots to try and hit Niehla. The thought of what she had said was fresh in her mind as an image of it began to form. It was an image of Spyro, still completely naked and shackled with both his arms and legs strapped to the sides in dungeon like setting with dark violet crystals mounted to the walls sapping his strength while in a dazed state of fear and pain as his back arched against the slab he was tied to. And there straddling on top of him was Niehla just as naked and grinding on him in a state of pure euphoric pleasure, as she just got done from a long slurp form Spyro's jugular and was throwing her head back in ecstasy as fresh blood dripped off from her long vampiric fangs. The sight of it just placate her like a leech from the depths of hell. She tries shaking it off but unable to due to Niehla making sure it was the only thing on her mind to distract her. "Accept it Cynder. Just accept this." she said. Cynder just tried to shake it off but the more she struggled the harder and harder it was to shake the image. Cynder then just stopped as an arrow whizzed by and caught her off guard as she fell back. She noticed that it had graze her shoulder and left a nice cut as it passed by her wing. She held the part her shoulder was cut from as she looked at the ground.

As she looked at the ground she noticed the darkness and looked at the shadows being produced by moonlight. She then smirked as she had an idea. She then turns to shout to Niehla. "Let's see if you can beat me without seeing me as well!" She said as she dove right for an empty bush. Niehla just chuckled. "Oh please. You're going to have to do better than that." She said as she came from the trees and walked over to where Cynder hid. She looked around but then she noticed Cynder had vanished completely

Niehla then smirked. "So that's how you're gonna play. You don't think I didn't see you use that trick on Spyro." She said as she looked around however what she didn't notice was something different about her shadow the moon produced. That's when something started to emerge from it. Niehla turned in time to see Cynder dive out from underneath and start attacking as she started attacking with her claws scratching at the Lynch leaving claw marks on it. Blood started dripping as it screeched in pain. Cynder though quickly dove into the shadow and out of harm's way. Niehla looked around angrily for Cynder but then Cynder came back up letting her tail whip at the Lynch's hip to which it tore off the clothes that covered her as they fell off from her hips as Cynder then she dove right back down. She did this a couple of times leaving many bloody cuts on the Lynch. At one point Cynder came out and grappled onto Niehla trying to bring her down. However while those two were at each other's throats Spyro was starting to open his eyes.

He groaned in pain for a bit as he looked to see he was still in the forest. "Ouch… what happened?" As he started to come to. It took a while for his vision to come back into focus on where he was, but not as quick as his sense of pain as he realized that not only his head hurt but also other regions of his body as well. Of course when he started to shift around on the forest floor he also realized that he was naked as well from the way the soil and leaves touched his exposed body. "Where am I? And why am I naked as well?" He said as his vision started to come back into focus as he tried to recollect what had happened to him last? Though he didn't get very far with his blurry mind as he heard loud grunts of struggling happening very close to him as he turned towards the commotion. "Hey, what's going….." as Spyro was suddenly given an eyeful of of the most shocking and somewhat disturbing image his staggering consciousness could comprehend at this junction. He watched as his dear old dragoness was battling some kind of vampiric like creature as she jumped off and tackled it to the ground with mud splashing on them and worst part was it was like watching two shaved sheep going at each other. They were wrestling against one another as they were rolling on top of one another as their tight and toned naked bodies as well as their well endowed breasts were squished against one another, battling for dominance. It was more raunchy than what Spyro was prepared for, as Spyro was so confused and shocked as he started to feel woozy and eventually he fainted but as he did blood started dripping from his nose as it splat on the ground.

As Cynder had Niehla pinned, Niehla looked over to see Spyro's bloody nose and just had a realization. " _Oh silly me. Why did I not think of this sooner!"_ She thought as she opened her mouth and like that a nice long Proboscis tongue shot its way out and over towards Spyro. It then stuck and began draining his blood to try and recover Cynder though grabbed the tongue and tried to pull her loose but Niehla just took her two legs underneath Cynder and kicked her right off as Cynder slammed into a tree with her back. Niehla then stood up retracting her tongue. "That should suffice for now. Now to finish you off." She said as she walked over to Cynder taking out one more arrow and then pointed it at point blank range. Cynder just growled as she would prepare a shadow escape but with the arrow so close she wouldn't have time to get away so quickly. That's when she felt something and it felt like an arrow probably from when Niehla was firing at her from the shadows. Niehla unknown of this smirks. "Any last words?" She asked. Cynder smirked back. "Yeah. THINK FAST!" She said as she pulled the arrow out and threw it right at Niehla to which she dodged this and turned back but like that Cynder vanished again. Niehla looked around even on the ground making sure Cynder wouldn't pull something but her attention turned to Spyro as she smirks.

"Might as well gather the rest of my strength while I have the chance." She said as she let her tongue lose and it looked like the same thing that happened before would occur again except that's when a tail blade came out of nowhere and intercepted the tongue target as well as severing it. The tail belonged to Cynder as she smirked. "Nice try but I won't let you win that easily" She said as she looked at Niehla. "If you think i would let you lay another finger or rather tongue in your case on him. Forget it." She said. Niehla just growled at Cynder angered for how she abused her tongue. "You little son of a-" She shouted but Cynder just growled as she just punch Niehla back while grabbing the bow and then snapping it in half. Cynder just looked at Niehla showing she was done with the nasty tricks and lies the she used. "Maybe I do similar things like you do… maybe I have similar powers like you… and maybe we look a little alike, but I don't do the things I do for power. I do it because I love Spyro more than anyone else. He was the one person who believed in me when no one else did. The only person who actually was willing to risk everything to protect me and defend me and nothing you say or do will ever change that!" She said. Niehla growled as she back away.

"Don't think I will forget this Cynder… Spyro will be mine one day… and on that same day… I will make sure you suffer a fear worse than you have ever seen." And just like that she lept into the trees and vanished without a trace. Cynder looked around and kept her guard up just in case, but after a few seconds she then calmed herself and started to catch her breath. She then turns and runs over to an unconscious Spyro. She looked as the young dragon had his eyes closed and didn't show signs of movement. " _Oh ancestors please no… please don't say it….please don't"_ She thought. She then moved his chest closer to her ear. She listened closely and waited hoping to hear something. As if her prayers were answered by the ancestor dragons she could hear a steady beat of a heart beating through his chest. She then looked at him and then hugged him close happy he was alive still. She then threw one of his arms over her shoulders and carried him back to the pond hoping to help him recuperate from this night's fiasco.

A few minutes later Spyro had awoke to creaking noises. He then squirmed a bit to open his eyelids. " _*groans* Oh man my head…"_ As he looked around he noticed that he was laying down on a nice flat rock with a smooth surface. Though that wasn't the only thing he felt. He moved his hands up and downward and felt some type of cloth around his torso. He was able to lift himself to see that he had his boxer shorts on from earlier. Though as he rose up he saw a white wet rag drop from his head and land on his lap. It had been soaked in cold water as far as Spyro could tell, but how it got on his head was a real mystery. He then holds his head a bit as he feels his head pulsing with pain. "Ow… why does my head hurt so much…?" He asked himself. Though questions would have to wait as he heard a familiar voice. "So you're awake now?" Spyro turned to see Cynder in a nice magenta panties and bra covering her as she looked beyond the lake right next to where Spyro was lying. "Cynder?... What happened… last thing I remember… that fight we had… then I came to this pond and then…. I remember you appeared and then turned into the terror of the skies… and then…. Nothing…."

Cynder just sighed a sad one. "That wasn't me. There was a creature that was making you experience your worst fears. She called herself Niehla. It found you in that pond and was draining you of your power while you were trapped in your fear." She explained. "I was able to find it trying to get away with you but I stopped her and brought you here to recover. I put your shorts on for you and put on my own undergarments… I figured you wouldn't want to see my body at the moment." She said. Spyro let this all sink in and then it all made sense to him. Why Cynder suddenly appeared and turned all evil, why everything that looked on fire looked like nothing happened at all or that thing Cynder fought. Though he blushed a little when he heard Cynder pulled up his shorts but Cynder saw that and spoke with a smirk. "Relax purple boy. I didn't touch or even look at it if that's what you're worried about." Spyro just gave a nervous smile. "What? When would I accuse you of that hehehe I mean you've seen it before haven't ya?" He asked

Cynder though just giggled. "Would it surprise you if I told you that I haven't seen it?" She said. Spyro's smile faded when he heard that as she just sighed and let her smile fade as well. "Listen… Spyro… I'm sorry I got mad and ran off like that… It's just… I don't know. I guess for the first time in a while I actually felt… like I could be myself…. See ever since you freed me from Malefor's control I had let my past mistakes haunt me, let the old me scar me, and left myself a reminder I could never be the good guy. Yet despite all that the only person in the whole word who believe I could just toss it all behind me was you. Then when you defeated Malefor and I told you what my feelings really were for you… I guess something in my heart just… lit…. Like a fire I guess and for the first time in a long while I felt like I could be myself… just a teenager dragoness who tried to please her hero."

As she said this Spyro looked away in shame cause he had a feeling of what was coming next. "But… then you just came out of nowhere and yelled… and when you said those things… I became so mad at you cause I thought you never cared about me and what you told me was all a lie, but then…" She then revealed her palm to show the two white crystals she received from Ignitus and handed one of them to Spyro. "An old friend… well he helped me realize that the problem was not you… it was… it was me. Looking back on what we experienced with each other… I guess I just went too far with what I was doing… and I'm sorry for that Spyro…" She said as she looked at the pond looking at her reflection. Spyro then got off the rock and slid down to her as he sat down right next to her. "Cynder… don't blame yourself. If anyone should be sorry its me."

Spyro just looked ahead as his wing stretched around Cynder and placed the Crystal down on the ground. "Look the truth is… I may be brave when it comes to battling monsters, evil dragons, or staring the end of our world right in the face… but when it comes to dragoness like you… I'm a coward. Its mainly cause… I never knew how to court a dragoness like yourself or what to do in situations like the ones you put me in. I mean ya it was sort of annoying when I thought you saw me as nothing but your personal plaything and all… but I realized when I was by myself out here…. You were just trying to give me some fun and make me feel happy to be with you… I should've figured it out sooner, but I didn't… sigh some hero I am huh?" He said as he closed his eyes looking down with guilt. That's when Cinder just hugged him. "Oh Spyro." She said. Spyro just hugged back for a bit. That's when Spyro just leaned back a bit so he could look her in the eyes as he spoke. "Cynder…. Ever since I freed you from Malefor… the only thing I ever wanted for you was to be your own person and I still want you to even after all of this… so no matter what happens next, no matter how crazy, silly, or ridiculous it may seem… I will try to be accepting of it."

Cynder just smiled as she let her tongue lick him on the neck a bit and she smiled. "Ok Spyro and I promise to at least try to do it when it's just you and me ok?" She said with a smile. Spyro just chuckled a bit as they stood up and snuggled together for a bit. After the snuggle Cynder turns to see Spyro close to the age as she smiles and then pushes him into the water. She then places hers next to Spyro's for safe keeping as Spyro popped up. "Cynder really? Are you kidding me?" Spyro asked. Cynder just smiled as she jumped in and swam to him. "What's wrong Spyro?" She asked with a smirk. "You don't like getting a little wet?" She said as she was up close and personal to him. Spyro just gave a nervous smirk a bit. "Well I don't mind water, as long as it helps to cool off, don't you ever simmer down at all?"

"Not when my favorite dragon is here with me to heat things up." She said with a smirk. As the two embraced each other for a bit Cynder could feel his how strong his abs as she leaned on his chest and feel his define pecs as well. To which Spyro helped to alleviate the stress she had gone through by giving her a very gentle message to her upper and lower back to which she moaned in ecstasy at with the aid of the cold water soothing the bruises and cuts she suffered in the battle. It was then simultaneously they raised their heads to look at each other before moving in for a very fiery and passionate kiss. To which their tongues wrestled for dominance. Though during their little tongue contest Spyro did not notice Cynder's tail gently slipped over to where his boxers were and she quickly slid it down as it cut through the boxers without hurting him as they were making out, especially when she angled her head to the right to get a different makeout position she donned a very sly and naughty look in her eyes as she managed to cleave through his underwear with such precision, it would make a surgeon proud, especially without him noticing.

Upon noticing that his boxers had fallen away from his hips, Spyro eyes began to widen during his makeout session with Cynder, when he now felt the submerged cold water touching his private areas as he began to blush very pink on his purple scaled face of his, though that didn't stop his manhood from extending over to Cynder's direction as he jumped back out of startled reflex if anything. To then he looked down to his now exposed lap and instinctively covered his crotch area, and asked that dramatic question to her. "You didn't, did you?" He said as he looked for his boxers as he dove down to find them only to submerge very shortly with both half of his boxers in each hand held above his shoulders so Cynder would get a good look at her own handy work.

"Really!?" He said in a mildly toned annoyance at this latest shenanigans she had for him. "I know I said I'd be more accepting to these antics of yours, but do you really have to ruin my undergarment in the process as well?!" He said in a semi whiny voice. Cynder just giggled at his reaction. "Oh you calm down. After all I think those made you look to… oh what's the word… wimpy?" She said with that smirk of hers growing bigger. As Spyro gave her a wide eyed, goofy, indignant look at her, not sure if he should feel offended by this or not.

Though then he gained an almost dangerously calm smile donn on his face as he then thought that since she was going to keep playing like that, then turnabouts fair play wasn't it? "Well okay….?" he said as he just threw his now ruined boxers to the shore since he didn't want to be accused of littering, especially when the contents were something embarrassing for some stranger to find, making them wonder why someone would throw boxers away that were cut in half and not wonder something if something suggestive happened, or a rape crime happened out in the back country like some slasher exploitation film? And calmly continue saying. "But if you're going to ruin my undergarments and make me go commando for the rest of the day? Then it's only fair I do the same to you?" He said as he leaned his head forward slightly and let some electricity arch across his golden horns to create a strong magnetic current that tore the metal seams from Cynder's bra and having them fall off now ruined beyond repair as her big boobs began to bounce out from her hot pink chest leaving the black dragoness shocked. Though while in her shocked state Spyro moved into delicately snag his finger claw between her skin and panties, snipping them off without hurting her. As he held her paities high in the air like a victory flag at the now completely nude dragoness as she too donned a startled shocked expression, not expecting he would retaliate like this to her.

Spyro smirked at her after tossing her panties back on shore. "So still think I'm wimpy skinny black?" He asked. Cynder though recovering from her shock just giggled. "Ok I won't lie you surprised me there. So much for being nervous huh?" She said with a smirk. Spyro just shook his head. "Oh believe me I was, but… I just wanted to level things out was all… especially for you." He said as he smiled and blush. Cynder wasn't showing it but she blushed a little to. Though after that Cynder then just swam over to Spyro before diving and jumping out into his arms as she clinged to him tightly. "However don't think I won't let you get away with that." She whispered before looking him in the eyes and pecking his lips a bit. Spyro just blushed a bit but just pecked back. That's when Cynder leaped off and back into the water as she came back up and then started using her wings to splash down on the water that splashed Spyro. He of course blocks this and smirks "Oh so it's going to be like that huh?" He said as he chuckled and started splashing back. The two were splashing back right and left forgetting about their predicament for the moment and just enjoying each other's company however little did they know a pair of green eyes were watching.

"Spyro… You will be mine soon enough and as for you Cynder…. I will make you suffer a fate like you never had before. I promise you that much." Niehla said as she then vanished into the trees.

* * *

 **Hey guys so really sorry I have not been uploading here. I've been working on this and one other one shot for a while, and I had tech trouble for the entire summer so that did not help what so ever. Anyways I am alive and am going to try uploading more so again sorry for the logest delay but I'm back and better than ever**


End file.
